


Smart Girls [Don't] Die

by wallacepark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Power, Iris leads Linda and Caitlin to find amunet black and stop her from trafficking metas, M/M, Season 3, the girls had enough of their fates being chosen for them by men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacepark/pseuds/wallacepark
Summary: A Girl's Gotta Be Her Own Hero Every Now and Again(In Season 3) Iris West is hit with the tragic news that her fate is in the hands of a ruthless soulless monster. She plans to make sure she survives her fate and if she doesn't she sure as hell isn't going down without a fight or a legacy to leave behind.Her family and friends, especially her boyfriend Barry Allen are all worried about her reckless actions to get her jobs done. Thankfully there's two people who know exactly what she's going through and also want to leave behind a legacy of their own.Or, where Iris West, Linda Park and Caitlin Snow are sick and tired of their future and fates being chosen for them by the men in their lives and plan to make a difference.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had enough of Female Friendships being shitted on the shows of CW so I thought why not make a fanfiction with the girls of my favourite DCTV show and give them badass arcs and a powerful friendship.   
> \- Take note that I know Linda isn't in season 3 but I rewrote that bullshit and now she's best friends with Iris, Wally and Caitlin so yeah. Also she's no longer in the Sports section of CCPN, she works with Iris in the investigative journalism.

**0.0 A Fuck Up**

 

Barry Allen fucked up.

Yes he's fucked up many times before so it was really no surprise but this time around he really fucked up.

Since the night his mum was brutally murdered by his future nemesis that got his dad imprisoned for life for a crime he didn't commit, all Barry wanted was to turn back the clocks and be with them again. He finally the chance to do the impossible but at what cost?

Had he stay in his fantasy world where both his parents were alive and happy, he would've lost all the memories of his old life. His other family and friends.

Yes he would've eventually probably met them all again in his new life but he would've [and even started to] forget his connection with and love for them ... for Iris.

After Wally had almost been killed by Rival - his very own nemesis -, Barry was forced to take action and say goodbye to his parents and his perfect life.  As heartbroken as he was losing them he knew he had lost them years ago, and it wasn't worth losing more people over.

In horrible attempt to fix the mess he made it seemed to have only gotten worse.  _Worse_  almost seems impossible [laughable even] when you're a half reckless speedster whose main daily worry is running too fast and completely erasing himself from existence. But yes Barry Allen found a way to take an already bad situation and completely screw it up. Now the West family is broken because of him and he can't imagine why.

Tired and confused at the way Joe snapped at him for mentioning Iris, Barry went up into his room [which used to be Iris' old room since apparently in this new timeline Wally got dibs on his old room before Barry moved back in.] But despite his whole body aching for it he was unable to go to sleep. His mind was filled to the tip with thoughts, thinking of what he always thinks about.

He wishes he could speed off to her apartment and talk to her, just be with her like he had in the other timeline. Aside from his parents, Iris was the one person he was thrilled to be with again there. She was much more happier there, no weight on her shoulders - no deaths or tragedies. She was the same Iris he had grown up with as a kid who got excited at the release of birthday cake flavoured ice cream.

For months he contemplated whether she was happier because he wasn't in her life but he never realised he was merely looking into her life through a misty window, unable of getting the full picture.

 But after revealing himself as the flash Iris looked at him with her big brown eyes and told him how she felt empty her entire life until the second he entered her life [again] and suddenly it felt like Barry's entire world was brighter and he knew no matter where he went, what he was doing, which timeline or Earth he's in, Iris would still be madly in love with him and he would be madly in love with her.

Now he has erased three of their first kisses from existence in order to fix each other's lives. Talk about bad luck.

The only thing that gives him hope of there still being something between them was Iris being ready for a relationship with him. Him. Nobody else, just Barry Allen.

Deciding he'll visit her in the morning he grabs his phone from the bedside table and unlocks it. His lips twitches into a small smile at his home screen picture of him, Iris and Wally on their couch. He's never seen the picture before but he didn't give it much thought knowing it was from the new timeline he created.

Going into the messages application he types a quick message to Iris and sends it,  **'Hey, _:)_**   **'**.

It took precisely twelve seconds for Iris to type back.  ** _'Hey bear, what's up?'_**  Followed up by,  ** _'R U alright?  is something wrong?'_**

Barry can't help but chuckle at her quickness to assume something was wrong. Then again he can't blame her, they've been more of superheroes getting in trouble and saving the day than their normal selves lately. It seems like the only time he could talk to any of them was whilst he was distressed about his meta problems.

None the less he responds to the text pretty quickly.  ** _'Do I have to have a reason to text you? my best friend...?'_**

 ** _'Barry, it's 12 o'clock....'_**  She responds and Barry laughs hearing her voice trail the sentence in his head. He looks at the time and realises she's right, it's a little past midnight. Barry barely notices these days. Time is just a passing, a minute feels like an hour and a day feels like a week to a speedster.

 ** _'I miss you....'_**  he texts back.

He then quickly follows it up with  **' _...a lot._ '** Maybe that was a bit too much. If he was still the light 25 year old he was before, it would've been normal for them but she and him are in this awkward in between stage in their relationship where they both know they love each other but neither of them are making the moves to actually go on a date. It frightens Barry to the bones that if they ever did started dating, then maybe, just maybe it won't work out.

 _No_. He shakes his head. He can't jinx them, they're  _Barry and Iris_ , they can make anything work.

It seems like forever before the next text comes in, the phone buzzing in his now sweaty hand.  ** _'Awe bear, i miss you too! I've got work early tomorrow morning but maybe we could meet for lunch? just you and I?'_**

A smile forms on Barry's face as his thumbs tap away at the screen.  ** _'that sounds great, but im walking you to work though! get your beauty sleep Dots,'_**  The second he sends it he sees the three dots at the bottom of the screen indicating her typing back and laughs because he could only imagine her furiously responding to the nickname he has given her when they were younger.

**_'Barry.... I warned you not to call me that. EVER. i hate you.'_ **

He texts back.  ** _'Ily too.'_**

 ** _'go to sleep dork.'_**  She writes. Then shortly follows it with,  _' **Ily2'**_  which gets Barry smiling even more.

Just like that he's able to slip into a deep slumber, the thought of his most favourite person alive keeping him company in his dreams. He can't wait to see her tomorrow. For her they probably have seen each other this morning but for Barry it feels like months since he last spoke to her with her full knowledge of who he is.

He may have lost his parents all over again but now having said goodbye to them, Barry feels a lot more closer to them than ever. They're still with him and maybe, just maybe, life could do him a solid with Iris tomorrow. Maybe. 


	2. Flashpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry messed up a lot of things and probably ruined a friendship or two. Thankfully Iris believes in him when no one else can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to get too confused about everything.   
> \- This chapter will mainly cover the same things as 3x02. I just need to explain some things before going into my own stories and arcs.

**0.1 Flashpoint**

* * *

 

  Barry knocks on the door of the apartment in a pattern he was used to then stands back with two coffees from Jitters in his hand. It is early in the morning and he was pretty sure Iris was probably still asleep. Like him she loves her sleep and sometimes sleeps in too long. Luckily on her behalf her new boss loves her - or at least Barry hopes she still does.

It is a cold day out but Barry knows it's just the early morning. He knew it'll get hotter later in the day so he wasn't all that bother whilst getting ready. He wishes he wore a thicker sweater though.

Lucky for him the door opens no second later and he is face to face to with Iris who has a fresh gorgeous smile on her face. "Hey!" She instantly brings him in for a hug, minding the coffees in his hand.

Barry embraces her, taking in her warmth. Like per usual around her his heart starts pounding fast. It was worse when she had no clue of his feelings for her but now, though it's still pretty bad, he's at ease - a little. Mostly knowing she's likes him too.

"Hey, you ready for work?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my things." She heads back inside for two full seconds before coming back out with her purse on her shoulder and her jacket in her hand. Iris pulls on her jacket whilst attempting to shut her door then turns to Barry with her warm smile.

"Here," He hands her the coffee.

"Ooh, thanks. I needed another cup."  He looks at her with wide eyes and she brushes it off. "Don't worry, I'll make sure my boss knows you gave me extra caffeine when I start acting up at work." She winks at him.

"Gee, thanks." Barry responds playfully as the two of them walked to the elevator. He presses the button to go down and they wait for it to come up.

As they wait, silently drinking their warm coffee Barry looks over at her, eyes glossing over her body. She looks nice wearing her silk spaghetti strap yellow top and dark skinny jeans paired with black heeled boots and a black leather jacket. The colour yellow was definitely her colour, he doesn't think he can count the amount of times he's told her that their entire lives on both hands.

He mainly likes the colour on her because it's the colour of the flower pin she dropped the day they met that he happened to pick up and return it to her. He didn't know then that that day he'd meet his best friend and the love of his life.

Iris notices his stares and smiles, sheepishly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What?" She asks.

"I don't know," He replies, his eyes still on her, softening. "You look really nice." He's pretty sure her smile is contagious because a moment after she grins at the compliment, he finds himself smiling even more.

* * *

 

"So,.. how are you doing with everything?" Iris asks subtly, not wanting to trigger any alarms.

Barry is by far the strongest person she's ever met. With all he's been through she's surprised but glad he isn't a broken mess. She can tell he's a little upset sometimes, is mind is always miles away - probably thinking about his dad, that he got back then lost again - probably blaming himself, he always seems to do  that.

"I'm - I'm good. Actually I'm really good,-" Barry cuts himself of when he feels Iris' hand on his arm.

"Bear, you don't have to pretend. You've been through more than anyone I know," She tells him gently. Her hand moves down to hold his, her thumb stroking the back of his hand gently. "It's totally okay if you aren't okay."

Barry nods. His breath is caught in his throat as he looks down at her, lovingly staring into her dark brown eyes glistening it the sunlight. He understands where she's coming from, she cares about him - always has and this is just her looking out for him. "I know, I understand  but Iris, I really do feel good. With everything that happened with my mum and dad. It feels like I'm more closer to them now than ever."

Iris smiles sweetly then releases her hand from his so she could reach up and caress his cheek as she says, "I'm glad but if you ever feel differently, you can always come to me."

Reaching up to his own face Barry holds her hand against his cheek and tearfully smiles down at her. He isn't joking when he says he loves Iris West  with all he has. "Always,"

Arriving at the CCPN building, Iris turns to Barry ready to bid him goodbye but he keeps walking in. Frowning Iris follows him in the building. "Bear," She calls out to him. Inside he stands in the middle of the entrance looking around the workplace with amazement, Almost like he hasn't seen it before, Iris takes note. "You can go to work y'know? I don't need you to walk me to desk."

Barry stops looking around to look at her and he grins sheepishly then walks over to Iris. "Sorry, I - I just wanted to make sure everything - was... okay." He tells her. "Plus I can't help wanting to make sure you get here safe."

Iris raises an eyebrow as he gets close with his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets. "Really? You don't think the keyboard will attack me do you?"

"Haha, who knows? Maybe there's a metahuman out there who can manipulate keyboards and computers." He shrugs then brings his head closer and whispers, "You may need saving from the flash."

Iris can't help but heat up watching him look at her like that. He has a small smirk on his face that shouldn't suit him and his baby face but it does and it's working to make her feel some type of way.

"Iris!" A voice comes calling from across the room pulling the two apart from their little world where only they exist and turn to the voice. Iris waves at Linda who was coming down the steps from her station with a cup of jitters coffee.

"L-Linda...?" Barry looks over at the sports reporter, a look of surprise plastered on his face. He looks like he's seen a ghost. "You're back.."

"Where did I go?" Linda asks with furrowed eyebrows, handing the coffee to Iris who quietly thanks her. 

"Oh erm - nope, you..." Barry takes the cup out of Iris' hand before she can drink it and stands back to look at the girls. "You didn't go anywhere, _I_ went somewhere, _I'm_ back. ... You're not."

Linda turns to give Iris a questioning look but Iris just shrugs not understanding what Barry was talking about.

He lets out a huff of air, "I'm gonna go now. You probably shouldn't give her any more coffee, she's had two already." He says. "Take care, I'll see you later." With that he walks out of the door leaving the two girls standing there half confused and half amused.

"What is up with him?"

"Honestly Linda this isn't the weirdest he's been." Iris says walking over to her desk. "But he's fine, just grieving I guess."

"I know. I mean we all are right? How are you doing?" Linda sits on the desk watching Iris unpack her  laptop case. She freezes at one point but then continues to open her laptop and unlock it.

"I'm fine Lin, I'm okay." Iris sees the look of disbelief Linda gives her and signs. "I'm serious."

"So am I. Can't I be worried about you?"

"I guess... But I'm telling you, I'm fine."

Linda can tell how uncomfortable the topic is making Iris so she decides to change it, "So, when's our next Flashers meeting?"

Iris scoffs. "You can't be serious. Flashers?"

"What? It's good."

"It's terrible Lin. Team Flash is quite alright, I think."

"It's no fun that you guys don't name all your enemies and rivals." She stated with a pout. "The ones you named for your blog isn't used by any of the Flashers."

"First of all; Barry and Cisco don't mind them and second; seriously stop trying to make Flashers happen."

* * *

 

Speaking of the Flash team meeting, the next time they were able to meet was when there was a robbery down in 5th and Main Jewelry store. Iris and Linda were already there with Wally having lunch with Cisco and Caitlin when the computers started beeping alerting them about the robbery.

Barry gets there with Joe in a matter of seconds then puts on his suit and speeds off. Iris sits behind the computer navigating Barry through the streets of Central City, taking the easiest road to the Jewelry shop.

"I've got him, he's on the run."

"Alright Barry,  looks like he's headed to Constantine street." Iris says over the Coms.

"How do you know?"

"That's the only open street 5th and Main leads to. All the others are closed for the week."

"The Mayor signed construction work on the others." Linda says helpfully.

Iris nods then instructs Barry through his mission. In a  matter of moments, a couple dozen gunshots later Barry was able to capture the thief and take the Jewelry back to its owner.

"Alright, come on home Bear."

When he arrived in Star Labs Barry is grinning at his victory. "What kind of idiot still thinks I can't out run bullets?" He says cockily walking into the cortex.

"That guy should be the criminal poster board of what not to do against the Flash."  Wally hypes him up high fiving him.

Linda then says, "Don't get too cocky on us Allen, you're not the only fast human on earths."

"Earths?"

"Yeah, Supergirl."

Barry rolls his eyes lightly. "First, she's an alien so it isn't all that fair is it? and Second what are we going to call him?"

"What? Like a nickname?" Wally and Linda  ask.

"Yeah! Cisco does  it for all of them, he's like the master of it." He explains to them.  "We can't just call him suspect on a motorcycle eh? What do you think?" Barry looks over at Cisco who's clearly uninterested standing next to Joe with his phone in his hand.

Iris looks over at Caitlin who was wearing the same deep frown of confusion as her. Barry decides to take the name calling for the thief which clearly doesn't intrigue Cisco like it was supposed to.

"Thief. He robs stuff, let's just call him thief."

This really puts a damper on the atmosphere as the mood drops and Barry is standing there looking over at his friend with a look of confusion. But none the less he nods and lets it go.

"I've gotta get to the gym, excuse me.." Cisco walks past Linda and Barry and heads out.

"The gym?" Barry looks over at the others with a smile. "What? Is he working out now?"

Iris' frown deepens but before she could say anything Caitlin gets up from beside her and looks at Barry with cold eyes. "You know Barry, your jokes just aren't very funny." She pushes past him to leave the cortex and catch up with Cisco.

"What's up with you?" Linda asks, genuinely confused. "Is that cowl too tight or something? Cause you don't seem to be thinking clearly."

"What - What did I do?" But before Barry could get the question all out she was leaving too. And then Barry was left with the West family.

"I should - I should get back to the Paper." Iris announces getting up from her seat,

"It's okay!" Joe interrupts walking down. "I was just leaving."

Barry stands in his way not letting him through. "Hey, guys... Hey Joe, I'm sorry. I know you guys aren't speaking to each other right now but I was just thinking maybe we could talk about...why that is? For a minute."

The two sigh in frustration, not down to go through the difficult conversation. Wally acknowledges his slip up and says, "Dude."

"I'm sorry. I just thought, maybe it would be good for you guys hearing it said out loud." He suggests slyly, hands clamming up against his gloves.

"This is because of what he did Barry, ok? Not me."

"Iris.."

"What?" She turns to her dad, hurt filling her eyes to the rim. "What could you possibly say?"

Barry looks at them feeling the betrayal roaming around and he sighs wishing he could do something. Instead Joe walks over and pats his shoulder on his way out. "I'll just see you at the station alright? Nice job with the ... er, thief."

"Can you give me a lift to CCU?" Wally asks standing up and walking with his dad.

"So you're still taking engineering classes?" Barry wonders hopefully. He notices how all three of them give him weird looks and internally kicks himself telling himself to be quiet.

When they leave Barry is left alone with Iris who just like everyone is weirded out by his unusual behaviour. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just not fully understanding why you're so upset."

She huffs understanding how he feels being in the mix of a family feud. "Maybe you shouldn't bring it up again." Barry nods biting his lower lip. "How about we talk about why you've been acting so weird lately?"

Barry watches her walk closer to him, the oxygen he's breathing in suddenly not doing their given task properly as his heart rate started to rise. "I - I... Just want things to be normal for once,.."

"Yeah? How so?" Iris raises an eyebrow teasingly as she rubs her hand up and down his arm slowly.

"Like us. I think you're the only thing keeping me sane with everything wrong in my life, you're the only right."

Iris smiles. "So..."

"I'm ready to try this Iris as long as you are. I did what you said; I went where I needed to go, I did what I needed to do. I'm ready."

Despite the confidence in his words making Iris more ready to start a relationship with him than ever, she smiles and shakes her head, a little wrinkle in her eyebrow. "I never told you to do that."

He nods, pretty certain about his words. "Yeah! No, you did. On the porch right after we beat Zoom, right before we -"He comes to a sudden stop in his words. He looked panicked as he comes to the realisation. "I - I gotta, go to work. I'm sorry, I'll see you later." He quickly gets changed before zooming off.

* * *

 

Sometimes Iris wishes she had powers. She wishes could run as fast as Barry, usually away from her problems or people she didn't want in her life, or interdimensional powers like Cisco so she could alter her universe and bend it to her will.

But sometimes she wishes she was invisible. For so long she had imagined that invisibly  was the most useful power a person could have. They could hide from their enemies or live life  without actually existing to anyone. But most importantly you could hide from parents you're mad at so they can't give you puppy eyes and guilt trip you into forgiving them.

Barry and his team explained that for most people their powers come from something they need desperately, or their true personalities taking shape and power or sometimes the situation they're in the moment they get their powers, for example, The Weather Wizard was flying into a strong storm when the Particle Accelerator blew up giving him the powers to control storms.

Right now Iris is in need of invisibility to completely disappear from the awkwardness of dinner at her dad's place with everyone else there. She's quietly eating the nicely cooked dish whilst everyone else, ... well basically did the same.

She looks around and sees that, like her not everybody is comfort with the strange silence. Next to her Cisco is making grumpy faces, side eyeing Barry every once in a while and in front of him Caitlin is barely touching her food, awkwardly glancing around at everyone else. Iris understands both of them, Cisco has every right to not feel comfortable in the presence of Barry but sometimes Iris wishes he could try to speak things over with him.

And Caitlin.... well, outside of star labs Caitlin is hardly ever available. She avoids most of the team like the plague, except for Cisco and though Iris not fully on the same page as her, understands her quite shy personality - on some level Iris even relates with her.

Then there was Linda and Wally sitting next to Caitlin. They were exchanging a few words and glances every now and again but nothing was ever left on the table.

Unlike with everyone else Iris is most uncomfortable being in the same house as her father. She vowed never to set foot in the house when she packed up and got her own little apartment. But thanks to Barry she was back in the house.... but at least she was getting a good article from her suffering.

Okay she is being dramatic but really now, at least she can get the piece on the Husks.

"This hits the spot huh?" Barry asks smiling over at the people around the table.

"You can thank grandma Ester." Joe replies sassily.

"Nah, I mean - it's good, I just meant erm, all of us actually just here... together." He replies then pauses when nobody bothers to reply. "I was actually thinking that...it would be fun if we all went away together for a few days... like a Team Flash Vacay."

"And do what?"

"Bond," Barry shrugs, his eyes trailing over to Cisco who was now avoiding his eyes at all cost. "Reconnect."

Caitlin frowns, "You mean like a retreat?"

Linda grabs her glass of white wine and sips on it looking straight at Iris. "That sounds super fun, I mean the Flashers just sipping out of coconuts and getting tan,.. well mostly you Barry."

The others all chuckle lightly but not enough to lighten the entire mood of the house. Cisco was irritated and Barry couldn't find it in himself to laugh when his closest friend hated his guts and his family was completely falling apart.

"So like trust exercises?" Iris suggests to Barry, a furrow in her eyebrows.

"Epic fail party at six." Cisco muttered.

"I just don't feel like we're the team we were,... or can be." Barry quickly corrects himself and looks like he's losing hope. "No one?"

Iris wishes she could hold his hand and be all in for his idea but spending more time than necessary with her father wasn't on her bucket list.

"I'd be down for it." Wally says with a shrug looking over at Barry with a gentle smile. He obviously noticed how desperate he was for the retreat.  Barry instantly smiles back chuckling in relief.

"I'd love to spend more time with all of you and less time at work," Linda adds shoving a fork full of noodles into her mouth. "Gosh I never thought I'd say that to actual human beings."

"Okay!" .... "So other than Wally and Lin, I'm the only one who thinks that's a good idea?"

"I don't think the Flash really takes vacations." Caitlin mentions awkwardly. Iris notices she's trying to bring down the idea as gently as she can without hurting anyone's feelings, she probably doesn't want the retreat either.

"Especially with all these husks showing up all over town."

Iris watches Barry deflate, it really isn't fair that he has a responsibility as both a CSI and the Flash but it really doesn't seem like the city could hold up without him. She tries to change the subject so he doesn't dwell on it for too long.

"Speaking of husks, I'm glad you're finally ready to open up about them."

"Iris, I already told you, I can't tell you anything about this case."

Iris furrows but almost instantly she knows what's going on. "Really?" She leans back arms crossed and eyes finding their way to Barry who was uncomfortably shoving pieces of veggies in his mouth. "That's not what I was told." He didn't even bother looking at her, instead he downed a glass of wine, avoiding her eye contact.

"Strange... I was under the impression you had some things you'd like to say to me too, ain't that right Bear?"

Barry  can't find it in himself to reply.

"I told you, epic fail." Cisco says to Caitlin.

"Okay, alright guys, I think that we're being a little too hard on Barry don't you think?" Linda looks around for an answer.

"Yeah, he just wants everyone to be on the same page again, what more could you ask from him?" Wally adds to her statement. Iris noticed they always seem on the same page themselves, a little too much but none the less didn't give it another thought, she was too damn mad at Barry for tricking her into coming.

"Look, guys I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to trick everyone into coming here but I just - I wanted things to go back to how they normally were. I just wanted everything fixed."

"If you wanted to fix things maybe you should've gone back in time and stopped my brother from dying."  Cisco says in the coldest voice, finally meeting Barry's eyes from across the table, his normally soft brown eyes much heavier and colder.

And it looks like it finally clicked in Barry, he finally understands and it breaks his heart how Cisco doesn't look at him like a friend anymore. Now Barry's nothing more than a man he works with occasionally that he hated. Like Barry is with his 'new' CSI partner Julian Robert. "You want me to change the timeline in order to save Dante?"

"Why would you do that? It's not like he's your brother."

A moment of silence goes by where everyone exchanges looks of discomfort of the conversation then all of a sudden all of their phones buzz at the same time.

"Metahuman app. We gotta go." Cisco grabs his jacket and is the first person to leave the table, soon followed by Iris, Caitlin and Barry.

"You guys okay with sticking this one out?" Joe asks Wally and Linda on his way.

They nod. "I'll be heading home soon anyway. I'll just help Wally clean up and be on my way."

"I'll meet you guys there." Wally tells his dad who nods and follows the others.

As soon as the door shuts Wally sighs and sinks deeper on his chair. Linda looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,...I just feel bad for him y'know? He's just trying to help with everything and it's blowing up in his face."

"Well he should've helped out Cisco, I'm sure it would've helped ease things up a bit." Linda gets up with hers and Caitlin's plates and goes to the kitchen. Wally follows with a few other plates.

"You can't blame him can you? I'm sure the timeline is very fragile, saving Dante could've killed thousands of others."

Linda scoffs. "He got hit by a bus Wally, not a meteorite."

"Even so, say he helped Dante, what about Iris and my dad? He has nothing to do with that."

"Why do you care so much?" Linda asks suspiciously as she scraps off the food and loads the dishwasher.

"Because,... He's just trying to help - I get that feeling. Plus they're my family, I just got them, it's hard barely seeing Iris because she refuses to be in the same room as dad."

Linda gives a doubtful but encouraging smile. "Maybe he shouldn't be the one fixing your family."

"What?"

"I know you're new to the family and all but they're still your family, and sometimes you have to fight for a family to stay a family. It's not just Barry's fight..."

Wally looks down now ashamed then shrugs. "I just don't want to be stepping over toes, Barry has been there for them long before I showed up. We've already had enough feud to last us a life time and we've only just become friends,... I don't want to make things difficult."

"Wally,...." Linda trails. "First and foremost, they're _your_ blood family. If Barry can't help, I'm sure _you_ can. I hope you can help sooner than later. I miss my Iris.."

Wally chuckles. "You two are close aren't you?"

"Yeah,.. she's been there for me over the past couple of years and vice versa but lately it seems like she's not into anything anymore. She's always zoning out and looking tired. She drinks coffee... a lot, I'm no doctor but I'm sure that isn't healthy."

She pauses and tilts her head. "Talk to her for me."

Wally nods. "I'll try."

"Thanks, I'll be heading home. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

 

Iris finds it confusing and awful why people go to extreme lengths to keep secrets from her, lie **...** First her dad and now Barry.  And it's specially heart breaking now that Iris was ready to open up to Barry and be with him but him lying and then running of when caught in the lie doesn't seem like him and like she told him what they have going on cannot happen if he lies.

Iris walks back into the cortex and places her phone on the table. She tries not to look up because she doesn't want the others to see the tears in her eyes that she's trying really hard to keep at bay.

"Where's Barry?" Joe asks.

Before Iris can open her mouth to reply a flash of lightning enters the room and they're met with Barry standing in front of all of them.

"I need to tell you all something. The truth."

Iris looks at him, a major part of her is happy he listened to her and is willing to tell the truth but another part of her fears what the truth may be. "The truth about what?"

And so Barry began to explain to them about what was going on. Like Iris suspected his weird behaviour has something to do with the death of his dad. It's hard to believe for most of their part, Barry creating a whole other timeline where both his parents existed but it's understandable why he did it.

"So you just decided to leave it? Why?" Iris questions.

"Life started to spin out of control. This guy, Clariss, he was a speedster there too, known as the rival. He caused a lot of problems so erm, I decided to run back in time again and let things happen this time,... but,"

"But what?"

"But when I came back, things weren't the same." Barry says quietly almost ashamed of what he has done.

"You mean people,..." Wally puts in.

"Like us." Barry looks over at Caitlin and answers with a nod soundlessly.

"I created another timeline which is the one we're living in right now. It's not as different from the original, not in large ways but in some ways, in smaller ways,... in meaningful ways for all of you and anyone that's close to me and I can't, ever, really put it back together."By now Iris notices the small tears running down his face as he's stood there exposed to everyone. The people whose lives he changed.

"Bear, that's a lot to take in." Joe says, his voice cracking as he tries to hold back tears.

"We got along in the other life, my dad and I didn't we?" He nods to Iris. "That's why you've been working so hard to get us talking again."

"Okay here's the thing, I will tell you what's different if you all want to know but you have to live with those difference because I can't change it again but at least you know... and you all deserve that choice."

Cisco looks up at Barry, eyes watery, tears at the brink of falling. "So you thought it was okay to change things when someone in your family dies but when it's someone in my family..."

Barry doesn't waste time to follow the emotionally broken boy out of the cortex in order to comfort him.

A few moments pass before Cisco can return, this time without Barry. Everyone is standing around the computers looking at each other, reevaluating their lives.

Iris takes a deep breath as she takes Barry's recent place to look at everyone. "So?" She asks wanting to know their thoughts on everything.

They all look equally mad and for some even more than others but Iris can't imagine being mad at Barry for doing something any other human would do and making a mistake along the way.

"He changed our lives Iris, and he kept that secret from us. Do really just want us to be okay with that?"

"All I'm saying Wally is that he made a mistake."

"Yeah, he did."

Iris frowns. "Cisco, we all make mistakes to protect the people that we love.  I mean you told Leonard Snart that Barry was the Flash in order to protect your brother." She states as a matter of a fact.

"Okay, not my finest moment."

"That's my point. It was one decision made in one moment,"

"I understand where you're coming from Iris, Barry chose to give up a very important part of his life to save me a couple of months ago and I've never been more appreciative in my life. He chose to save him mum and I understand that too, I would too but he - our lives, he messed with it _twice_ and we're just supposed to allow him to do it? Over and over?"

"Who knows how many more lives got trashed on to make his better." Cisco states.

"Guys! We are like family here okay? And sometimes families get mad at each other for screwing up. I know that too well, but they also forgive." Iris says looking directly at her dad, "Because after a while it all seems silly when you stop and think about it."

Joe smiles sadly opening up his arms for her. As like muscle memory Iris finds herself back in his arms cuddling him tightly.

Caitlin nods slowly at her then looks at the boys, "Guys, Iris is right. We all have our secrets,.. we all screw up but this is Barry we're talking about.." Before she can finish telling them that Barry would never do something like this if he knew the consequence the beeping of the computer interrupted her. It displayed Barry's vitals on screen. ".. who is apparently in trouble."

"BARRY!"

Caitlin shakes her head at Joe, "His Coms aren't working."

"He's  at the Prescott Mill."

"We gotta do something."

"I'm going in." Everybody looks over at Cisco. "I'll help him."

Iris nods giving him a small encouraging smile before he runs to suit up.

* * *

 

Wally and Linda walk into the cortex following Iris. Barry and Joe are still at the precinct prosecuting Clariss after capturing him the night before and Cisco and Caitlin were in their workshops.

"So Barry ran back in time then forward in time then back and forth again?" Linda asks trying to get a grip on what happened. "Which created this metahuman from the other timeline and basically almost ruined your lives?"

"He didn't ruin our lives." Iris corrects her.

"He did... Kind of. But it's okay, we forgive... apparently." Wally says noticing the icy look his sister gives him.

"Isn't it just funny how the tables turn Wally? You were defending him last night then not an hour later you didn't care about him."

"I don't ' _don't'_ care about him. I just - I have the rights to be upset don't you think?"

"Yes you do Wally but we're not going to ask about our lives there right? We don't want to know what happened there."

Wally sighs but listens to his big sister. Just then Cisco and Caitlin walk in soon after followed by Barry and Joe.

"Cisco, could you run the name we got last night through the data base?" Barry asks as they gathered around the cortex.

"Already on it." He taps away at the keys and the team look over at the screens when the results showed in. "Nothing. No mention of Alchemy anywhere, no mask wearing monk-meta, it's not even close."

Linda looks at Wally, eyebrows stitched together. "Monk-Meta? Do I even want to know?"

"Girl, _I_ don't even want to know."

"Well I didn't find any known alias anywhere and Clariss won't say a thing." Joe tells them.

"We'll keep at him. Alchemy is the one that gave Clariss back his speed, there must be something."

"He's a doctor in a way don't you think?" Cisco says light heartedly. "What? Don't pretend like _'Doctor Alchemy'_ Doesn't a nice ring to it."

Caitlin chuckles. "Okay, well that explains why he didn't have any trashes of dark matter in his cells, he didn't get his powers from the particle accelerator, he got them from Alchemy."

"What was that?"

" _Doctor_ Alchemy." She corrects herself and Cisco grins.

"How does that even work?" Linda asks. "How does someone give someone else powers? Unless their entire mojo is a superpower shop."

Barry shrugs. "I don't know but we need to figure it out. There's going to be more. Alchemy, doctor Alchemy said that he is preparing this world."

"Preparing the world? For what? Like the second coming or something?" Wally asks.

"I think that everyone that had their powers in Flashpoint is going to get them back."

Wally doesn't pretend to not notice that Barry looked in his general direction at that saying and his heart started racing but he quickly turns to look away only to find Linda looking at him.

"Well there's reports of 4 more Husks found in Central City," Linda states. "Which means they're probably metas running around right now."

"We need to find him before he changes more people's lives."

Iris looks from Caitlin to Barry then sits up straighter. "Speaking of changing lives,  we all talked about it Barry and we don't want to know what our lives were like in Flashpoint."

"You sure?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't included in this agreement -" Linda cuts herself short when Iris and Wally look at her pointedly. "I mean, sure. Yeah."

Joe looks down at his watch and curses. "I gotta get to the precinct."

"Stop by on the way to Jitters?" Iris asks softly.

"Sure, it's on me." He grins at her.

"Well good then I'm coming too." Wally says walking with them out of the cortex.

After Cisco leaves to his workshop Barry, Linda and Caitlin are left alone. He turns to them and tilts his head.

"So I guess everything's getting back to normal." Linda asks.

"Yeah, I mean... mostly."

Caitlin looks at him with curious eyes but he shakes his head. "You have nothing to worry about Caitlin, neither of you two do." Linda raises an eyebrow. "I think out of everyone you two were least affected when I messed with the timeline."

"Huh, good to know."

"So when you asked me the other day that I'm 'back', you seemed too surprised to see me. Did I not exist in the other timeline?" Linda questions.

"Well, everyone was on their own in the alternate timeline, I think you were in Coast city. But don't worry, I don't think either of you were metas."

"Damn." Linda snaps her fingers in tough luck. "Walk me to my car? I have some questions about the Husks I want to get."

"Really? I thought you only did sports."

Linda looks at him surprised. "I worked in sports instead of general news?"  Suddenly Barry realises what he did and curses, which causes the girls to laugh.

Caitlin bids them goodbye and watches them leave. A deep sigh escapes her as she looks down at her hand. A misty white glowing fog surrounds her pale skin and the temperature in her body drops.

Suddenly she hears heels clicking back towards the cortex and her powers dim out and she looks over at who it is. Linda walks back in, in a hurry and grabs her jacket from the seat next to Caitlin.

"Sorry, I forgot my jacket." Caitlin forces a smile and nods before watching her leave again. But instead of leaving Linda stops at the doorway and turns back to Caitlin. "Would you like to come get coffee with me?"

"Me? Right now?"

Linda nods. "Yeah, of course. Iris and Wally will join us after they talk with their dad but I want some company and I could use a biochemist expert on this piece I'm writing."

Caitlin is hesitant and she's trying to think of a way to let her down gently. Linda obviously sees it and cuts in. "I know it's not really your style, hanging out outside of work,... but we all need girl-friends every now and then right? And you have been awfully quiet lately."

"So?"

"So, you probably have a lot of emotions bottled up and you need to vent."

Caitlin swiftly shakes her head. "I'm not much of a crier."

"Are you a listener?" Caitlin gives a positive signal. "Then I can cry and you listen, maybe someday it'll be different."

Caitlin considers it. She hasn't really hung out with a girl in a long time, and by a long time she seems over 15 years. It really can't hurt to help Linda with her paper over coffee.

"Fine." She hops off the table and walks to her. "One coffee and we get through your paper first, leave the tears for the end."

"Great! By then Iris will available and I can vent to both of you." Linda links her arm with Caitlin's as they began to walk out.

"Is it just me or is it super chilly here?"

"Er... Probably just you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThAT wAS LONG AF. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that. This was basically just writing the entire episode with the team down so there wasn't anything crazy going on. But next chapter will be the chapter where I start my own creative writing, fingers crossed. 
> 
> There's really not much different from the show, I obviously changed some scenes because I couldnt copy the entire thing completely and in this fic Linda is still there due to Flashpoint. In the original timeline she leaves to Coast city but bc barry went back again to the 'original' she never really left. 
> 
> Also I added some wally x linda scenes, yall know where this is heading, romantic or not? well we'll see, lets just start at friendship first and the last scene with caitlin and linda, there'll be a lot of girl friendships, I'll even bring in a new character from DC later on in the book and crossover some girls from other shows as well! 
> 
> remember to give this a kudos please and comment and share! It would be great!


	3. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry go on their first date but of course they're interrupted again. Mean While Wally is desperate to get the same powers as Jesse but how far is he willing to go?

**0.2 Love Is In The Air**

 

* * *

 

It's a Monday morning. Iris only knows this because her alarm went off about four times two hours ago. Usually she would wake up and get ready for work but today is different.

She barely got much sleep last night and after the fourth time her alarm goes off she shuts the entire thing off and lays in bed. She knows she's being lazy, she doesn't mean to but it almost feels too difficult to move the lower parts of her body. It's tiresome.

So she lays in her bed on her stomach, staring at the candle on the bedside table. She reads the label five times but not once does her brain actually process any of the words. By now she's just staring with her thoughts a thousand leagues away.

Iris can't stop thinking about her. No matter how hard she tries, every thought relates back to her. Her mum... Francine.

Growing up Iris didn't have a mum. For a long time she believed her mum died and the only reason she believed this was because it was a lie conjured up by her father to make her losing her mum easier.

She knows that now as an adult she should've been able to deal with Francine's sudden return better but she couldn't. Her dad lied to her for 26 years and her mum was a druggie who left her, how else is she supposed to react to the news?

The one good thing that came out of everything was Wally being her brother and part of the family and Iris finally having closure with her mum's absence. She forgave her but her dad... that was harder.

Even though Iris was glad they were talking again, getting closer but every time she looks at her dad she sees all the lies he's ever told her and the things he's kept from her. And it hurts. Iris feels as though she can't really trust someone 100 percent because they'll no doubt keep something from her, Barry and her dad are great examples of that.

It's all in their best intentions, she tells herself over and over, excusing every person that's ever lied to her. They want to keep her safe, they don't want her in harm's way, etc etc. She's heard it all, she's given them their excuses but when will they give her the truth?

Iris blinks when a small ray of sunlight slips through a crack between her thick curtains. The room is dark despite it being nine in the morning. She rolls on her back and stares up at the ceiling.

Her apartment is small. For a little while after she left her dad's house she stayed with Linda who's apartment is much bigger, whilst she was finding an apartment to live in. She finally found one only two months prior, there's still packed boxes lying around the house because Iris can't be bothered to unpack.

There's also that. Iris doesn't know when all of it started but she's been slowly putting things off. Not bothering to do most daily things she could do in her sleep. Even sleep was a challenge for the young journalist. Most of her nights were taken up by either writing her pieces for the paper, blogging or just lying on the couch watching bad Comedy Central programs.

Minutes goes by and Iris is still staring up at the dirty ceiling when she hears a faint knock on her front door. She can't get up or yell for a name so Iris just lays there with her eyes closed hoping whoever it was would go away.

More knocks are heard, each one louder than the last. The knocks echo in Iris' head and it starts to hurt but somehow she can count the seconds between the consecutive knocks and the pattern of the knocks.

It's different, she notices. Probably two people at the door due to the different sounds and patterns used each time. One is small and almost lazy-like, like the person is leaning against the wall barely lifting their hand to knock. The timing for the knocks is inconsistent unlike the other half which is every four seconds.  She notices that the first one is probably used with knees of two or three fingers instead of the whole hand like the other one.

The knocking stops for a while and for those nine and a half seconds Iris was at peace, thankful they got the hint and left. But then she hears the alarming click of the door and her heart leaps. Her body is this glued to the bed but her mind is much more awake now, alert at the intruder. She's wondering how they got in, did they pick the lock? Do they have a key? None of those questions were answered until she heard a voice.

"Iris?" It's Barry. She relaxes. His voice is filled with fear, she can tell, but still low just in case.

"Iris!" The other voice is much louder and it isn't hard to tell that it is Wally.

The girl in question closes her eyes and pulls the covers even higher up over her head. "Iris..?" Barry is now in the room, the door opened without a sound. His voice is much calmer and closer now. "Iris are you okay?"

Iris can feel him sitting down right next to her, his back brushing against her thighs as he takes his hand and places it on her shoulder. "I'm fine. Go away."

"What's wrong?" It's Wally that speaks this time.

"Nothing..."

"Irey, it's not nothing. You're two hours late to work and Linda got worried because you weren't answering her calls and when we called it was off."

"Barry, I just don't want to go okay? Please just leave me alone." Iris can't find it in her to give a full explanation, mainly because she doesn't know the answers herself. Her whole brain feels shut off, like she can't do anything right now except lay in bed.

She can hear Wally whisper something to Barry but doesn't hear it word for word.

"Iris, sis, I can only imagine what you're feeling right now but you need to go to work. Linda said-"

"You and Linda need to stop talking about me so much." She mumbles cutting him off. Sighing Iris pulls down the covers and tries to get up. It was almost hilarious how hard it was for her to even sit up. She'd laugh at herself if she could but Iris really can't process anything in her condition.

"You need help?" Barry asks softly, standing up and holding out his hand. Iris takes it and gets up.

"I'm going to go get ready, happy now?" Without waiting for a reply Iris walks sluggishly into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

 

Barry takes a seat on the couch with Wally whilst Iris was showering. Iris not going to work was very off putting. She was normally very excited to work all the time.

He can't imagine why he didn't come earlier, her late night text telling him she'll drive to CCPN early should've been a sign since he normally walks her. But he dismissed it. Then he gets a call from Wally saying he needs help with Iris and it took no longer than half a second to arrive at the apartment.

"So... why did you call me here?" Barry asks.

"What do you mean?" Wally turns to him. "Iris needs help -"

"No, I mean,.. why me? You could've called Joe."

"Why are you making this into something it's not? You're the superhero, I thought if anything happened you'd be there to help." Wally mumbles looking away.

Barry doesn't mean to make things uncomfortable but he and Wally never got the chance to be close, they were just pushed to each other with the hope that they'll tolerate each other. Yes he lost his powers for him and risked everything to bring him back but other than the family connection they're not that close.  So whenever Wally does call Barry for something or randomly texts him he can't help but wonder why.

"I'm sorry Wally. I sometimes forget that you need my help."

"How so?"

"You.. well - You're stubborn and you do things your way because you think you're right. You're a lone wolf and I didn't think you would ever dream about asking the white shadow for help."

Wally looks at him with wide eyes, surprised by the nickname. Barry nods. "Yeah I know about your nicknames for me."

"Sorry,.."

"It's fine." Barry dismisses it. "I'm just saying. You don't seem like the type to ask for help."

A moment of silence goes by and Wally is staring at the ground in front of him. When Barry turns away he speaks up. "To be honest I never was the type and even still sometimes I don't feel the need to ask for help but I've got a family now. It always used to be just me and my sick mum who I couldn't bother with my questions but now I've got dad and Iris.... and you."

"You're not just my hero Barry, you're also my family." He continues.

Barry smiles and nods. He loves hearing that. Call him weird but he does. He loves hearing that from all his friends and family because as someone who lost their entire family he's happy to have gained more. It warms his heart and betters him as a person when he has love like that.

Scooting over to Wally he wraps his arms around him in a hug. Wally squirms and laughs but let's Barry hug him since he's unable to return the hug because Barry's restricting his arms.

When Barry pulls away Wally looks at him. "Yeah,... we're not that close yet white shadow." Barry rolls his eyes. "And I don't do hugs."

With a scoff Barry says, "C'mon, everybody loves hugs."

* * *

 

Iris is sitting at her desk in CCPN when she suddenly hears the familiar voice of Barry in the corner. Stretching her neck out she looks over to see him at Linda's desk and frowns, what was he doing here?

A moment passes by and Iris is no longer interested in their talk especially since she can't hear what they are saying so she goes back to her work. She notices Barry leading Linda away from the desk area and into the back office though and her frown deepens but nonetheless Iris goes back to concentrating on her work and not what Linda and Barry do with their lives.

She can't lie, she would feel betrayed by both of her friends if they were ever to be doing what she thinks they're doing. Not only does Linda know about her feelings for Barry (as if it isn't obvious anyway) but Barry said he was ready to start dating Iris. Suddenly thinking about the probability of Barry wanting Linda instead makes Iris physically ill to the point she froze for a whole  minute thinking about them together again.

Fifteen minutes later she's disturbed by the clearing of throat.

Looking up she sees Barry standing at her desk. She fake beams up at him and says, "Hey Barry, what are you doing here?" She tries not to be too obvious when she's checking his lips and face for anything that indicates intimacy between him and her friend. She almost lets out a breath of relief when she finds nothing.

"I just wanted to talk to Linda about something, thought I could stop by at Station Iris for a quick hello." His eyes get small from the large smile he has on his face. Iris notices the deep blush on his cheeks and how he looks like he's been smiling and laughing for a while now.

"Good to know, what's up? what did you want to talk to Linda about?"

He shakes  his head in dismissal and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry about it. But hey, what I want to know is if you're free tonight?"

Iris eyebrows knit closer together almost confused about the simple question. Is he about to ask her out? "Uh, no actually. Linda and I are going to Dinner."

"You're going on a date with Linda?"

Iris can't help but chuckle at the way he says that with the same large  grin on his face whilst scratching the back of his head. "No! Well, yes, a work date. We're trying to get our boss to let us work on an interesting case after we finish the husks case."

"Oh, so you're going with your boss?"

"Yes. Well, that is if he's up for it." Barry nods.  "Why? What did you want to do?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you tonight."

Iris frowns, "Hang - Just hang out?"  He nods again. "Well, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." With a quick bye he's out of the door in a flash and Iris returns to her work with ease.

* * *

 

It's after 18:30 PM and Iris and Linda have gone to get ready for the date with Scott Evans and back to CCPN to finish off their articles to print out for him. Iris is in a dark floral dress that complimented her form perfectly and Linda in a black velvet dress.

Iris questioned whether it was in anyway necessary to be so dressed up for a date with their boss but Linda was so insistent on it.

"Ok I think we have everything Linda. Can we go now? I'm starving." Iris asks with her head tilted and a pout on her face.

Linda jokingly rolls her eyes and nods before walking to the front door of CCPN. "You look amazing, by the way." Linda says.

They exit and make their way up the stairs.

"You've said that like five times tonight."

"I know... I just don't want you to be nervous, don't get flustered or anything - you're beautiful."

Iris frowns at her change of attitude and looks down at her short friend. "Okay... honestly you're making me more nervous than I'm supposed to be. You're not going to try to set me up with Scott right? We've been there and it's not in my interest to get back with him." She tells her to be clear. "Plus, I think Barry and I are heading in a good direction at the moment."

"I'm glad you think so." Iris' head shoots up at the voice and looks at the owner with wide eyes. There in front of the CCPN building stood Barry in a nice grey suit next to a heart made entirely out of red and white flowers.

Iris' heart starts to speed up and her mind is on a run faster than The Flash trying to come up with every possible reason Barry could be here at the same time as her and Linda were going on a date.

"What are you doing here Bear?"

Barry steps forward and Iris can see Linda step to the side simultaneously. "I wanted to ask you this last night but we were so busy with everything that we didn't get the chance to talk properly and with this morning I didn't think you'd be in the right mood for a date but thanks to Linda I was able to do this without having you worry about everything."

Iris blinks up at him, confused at what was happening. They were going on a date? She instantly looks at Linda. "Date? What about Scott? We're meant to be meeting him in 20 minutes."

Linda beams as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a paper. "Actually, no we aren't  because Barry and I talked to him earlier about the case, well all Barry was allowed to know about and he agreed!"

"After we mentioned me taking you on this date and he was surprisingly happy about it.... If you're still down for it?" Barry adds.

Iris is surprised and she suddenly feels stupid for assuming they were going behind her back earlier that day. Barry notices her face and asks what is wrong. "Nothing, I just thought you two were... well -"

They catch up pretty quick and are simultaneously denying the assumption which is no doubt a funny site to see. "No - we would never..."

"Well, we already did but no way. We're just friends."

Linda agrees. "Great friends... plus we like other people - obviously."

"We? People as in plural?" Iris looks at her scandalously.

Linda looks to catch up on her slip up and quickly changes the topic by gazing at the floral heart. "Nice, Allen. Great taste."

"Thanks... it's a bit much isn't it? It's the heart right? I can change it." Within a blink of an eye Barry changes the flowers and rearranges them to spell out Iris. Though Iris finds it cute Linda definitely doesn't by the looks of her face. "Is it better? It's ... worse? We'll go back to the heart-"

"No Barry, wait, wait. It's so beautiful and you are so sweet," She steps forward to grab his hand. "But if we're going on this date, I want to be with you Barry Allen, not The Flash. So no flash talk, no speed..."

"No problem." Barry shakes his head with a smile. "Starting now, the flash is officially off limits."

"Great."

"Okay, you guys have fun on your date. Your very first date... as a couple - which I still can't believe you've been friends for this long and haven't dated yet - but that's a topic for another time. You guys just have fun, you both look beautiful and I - I'll just go." Linda rambles on before hugging the two excitedly then walking away shouting a goodbye over her shoulder.

Iris and Barry chuckle shaking their heads at their friend. "Wow... so shall we get going?"

Iris smiles sweetly taking his hand and they start to walk, Barry leading the way. "You look great by the way." She tells him.

"Thank you. You look even more beautiful, but that's no surprise. You always look amazing."

* * *

 

     "So how was the date?" Linda asks with a teasing tone in her voice as she and Iris walk through the halls of Star Labs. "Was there a kiss at the end of the night? Maybe something further.. perhaps?"

Iris inhales deeply. "Nope, nothing like that."

"What? Why happened? What did he do? Do I need to give him a stern talking to?"

Iris chuckles. "No _dad_. We just got interrupted."

"Was it Cisco and Wally? I told them not to disturb you!" Linda snaps frustratingly and they enter the cortex. She sets down her purse on the table and crosses her arms. "I'm so mad, last night was supposed to be your night."

"It's not really their fault to be honest." Iris tells her softly, stroking her hair.

"Iris!" The two turn at the voice and sitting in the med-bay was Jesse Wells smiling at them. "Did Wally come with you?"

"Who are you? Who is that?" Linda asks with a look of ridiculous confusion on her face.

"Lind, that is Jesse Wells - daughter to Harry Wells. Jesse this is my friend Linda Park."

"Nice to meet you." Linda says.

"Likewise!" Jesse takes off the blood pressure brace off and walks over. "So did Wally by any chance say when he was coming?"

"Uh, no actually. Sorry Jess. He erm seemed very insistent on staying to 'study' but I'm sure he'll get bored and come soon."

Jesse nods. "I just don't understand what's wrong with him, he left quite early last night."

"I'm sure he was just feeling down or sick. He'll be here - I hope."

"'Kay. I need to go run a little more, I'll catch you guys later." And like that the younger girl zips away leaving Linda standing there next to Iris with a shell-shocked expression.

"So... your brother and this girl... they dating?"

"I honestly can't say. They're getting along perfectly but Wally hasn't said anything about them dating so I doubt it."

 Linda runs her hand through her hair like she usually does in a time of awkwardness and clears her throat. "So, forget about that, how are you and Barry doing? I'm guessing Jesse is the reason you guys got interrupted."

"Well yes but it's fine, we talked early this morning at the precinct. We're making arrangements to give this first date another try. Honestly I hope it works out fine because I really do like him..."

"I know!" Linda exclaims with a grin.

"And honestly I think I was just forcing him to be something he's not and that's why everything was so boring last night so I guess it wouldn't harm anyone to give it another go being ourselves."

"That is important. There's no point starting a relationship as different people anyway you guys have known each other longer and better than anyone else have known either of you!"

Iris agrees. She knows Barry isn't boring like he was on the date last night and she knows him more than the back of her own hand. "You're right."

"I know." Linda shrugs. "Now, let's talk about this case we're taking." Walking over to her purse she reaches into it and draws out her folder. "This husk case will be solved in less than a second with us."

"Especially with the Flash being on our side. We've got more information that most of CCPD and PN." Iris completes. She goes to the computers to bring out the file she worked on with Cisco about the husks and Doctor Alchemy.

Whilst she's at that Linda pulls out the clear board to set up. "We really need one like this at my place." She mutters as she takes the pen and draws a box with the question mark in it and the words 'Doctor Alchemy' above it, right in the centre of the board.

"Okay, let's do this."

* * *

 

"What the hell were you thinking?! You can't just go running into the street like that! I mean you gotta use your head!" Barry screams following the boy out to the elevator.

Wally clenches his jaw trying to hold in the anger building up inside him. It's bad enough he didn't trigger his powers but now Barry's acting like his second father he didn't ask for and giving him the baby treatment.

"Can you chill for a second? Nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened? You almost got ran over Wally!" Barry yells, neck to face red and eyes filled with fury. "You could've died, you know that?!"

"And you care why, exactly?" Wally almost instantly regrets the question the second it comes out of his mouth.

Barry is frozen in surprise, mouth apart but no words coming out. But he recovers quick enough to respond before Wally can walk off. "Why do I care? Are you seriously asking me that Wally? You're my family now, and Iris and your dad. How the hell do you think we'd feel had you been killed today?

\- What would you have done if Jesse wasn't there huh?"

Wally shrugs unbothered by the speech. "I don't know man."

"Y-you - Because there's nothing you could've done, alright? Because you don't have powers!"

"Only room enough in the family for one speedster Bear?"

Barry ignores his bitter tone and sternly tells him, "Please stop before you get yourself killed."

"You done?" Barry looks irritated at him but nonetheless turns to Joe to ask if he wanted to add anything.

"Nope, you've pretty much covered it."

Wally takes that as a dismissal and goes to the elevator. The short ride to the ground floor was longer than usual for the boy with his mind still back with his dad and Barry. Barry's voice repeating in  his head and every time he hears the _'You're my family now'_ line his jaw ticks harder and his hands ball tighter.

He holds himself until he's out of the building but the second he is Wally turns red at the face as he turns to the closest wall and punches it.

Pain runs through his fist and he withdraws quickly codling his now bleeding hand. " _FUCK_!" His eyes sting with tears and kicks the wall in frustration whilst cursing frantically.

Wally daps his knuckles with his yellow t-shirt not caring about it staining and tries to calm down.

It's not fair that Barry and Jesse both have the powers he can only dream of having. Why the speedforce didn't choose him was still bewildering and upsetting.

"Hey," He hears someone call out from behind him and he turns around to see Linda walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

Wally averts his eyes as he lies with a yes. He doesn't feel okay but it's better to say he is rather than venting to her.

"Shit! Is that blood? Did you injure yourself whilst with Jesse?"

"Oh, erm.. no it's just - I got angry I guess... decided to take it out on the wall."

Linda's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Wow, didn't peg you for the violent type."

"I'm not! I - I just get angry easily."

"Well, I don't blame you though. Everyone heard what Barry was saying to you. I mean he has every right to feel that way - you know being a hero and all, first comes the lives of citizens right?"

"But?"

Linda inhales deeply, "But you were just trying to do what you thought would trigger your powers - I would too. _Not_ that I have powers, just a saying I guess."

Frowning at her Wally asks, "You think what I did was right?"

"What? _No_! That was such a dumbass move dude! You could've been killed."

Wally rolls his eyes. "Trust me I know, I've heard it from Jesse, Iris, Dad and Barry - I don't think I can deal with another speech about how I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, well -...." She pauses and looks up at him. "Barry was pretty hard core on you wasn't he?"

"You think? Could've sworn I saw the white dad I never asked for in him." Linda laughs and nudges at him.

"I'm heading home, want a ride?"

Wally sighs. "I don't think I can go home at the moment," He pauses then looks over at her. "do you mind if I hang out at your place for a bit?"

"No, that's fine by me. But we need to get that fist checked out first, it looks gnarly."


	4. Another One Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case comes to Iris and Linda that intrigue them.

**0.3 Another One Missing**

* * *

 

The sun comes piercing into the small room through the sheer drapes, coating a blanket of warm rays across the two bodies tangled in the white sheets of the bed. Barry is up long before Iris and he looks down at her still body and watches as she lays there snug against his side.

He can't help but admire her features up close, soft without a drop of makeup and restful. She looks adorable sleeping like that.

Of course Barry has seen her sleep before, whether it was sleepovers or nights they slept on the couch watching a film - it was nothing new. But never has it been so intimate and personal.

Thinking about everything they did last night was almost like reliving it and for once Barry didn't mind reliving something in his life. Last night was unpredictable; Barry had only came over so he could accompany Iris whilst she finalized a piece she was doing for her deadline. After she finished they sat on the couch with a bottle of heavy wine and talked till midnight, and somehow during their drunken mess they ended up in bed naked, sweaty and aroused.

Iris stirs in her sleep and her eyes squeeze shut trying to block out the blinding light. Pouting when she is unable to shut it out she wraps her arms around Barry and snuggles closer to him, if it's even impossible. She then mumbles something incoherent.

Confused Barry asks what she said and she repeats, with more clearance. "I wish the sun didn't exist.."

Barry can't help but chuckle at her half drunken words. "Then we'd all be dead, baby."

"It's fine, you can be the light we need. .. Because you're my light.." Iris says tiredly, kissing his bare shoulder softly. Barry's heart flutters and even though it's real life he can't believe they're like this. Never in his life did he think Iris would be laying in his arms completely nude early in the morning, half drunk calling him her light.

"You're everything to me." He tells her quietly, the words soft and quiet enough for her ears only.

"I really enjoyed last night Bear."

"I did too." Barry replies caressing her arm gently. "I was wondering ... I know this may feel rushed to you,.." Almost immediately Iris pushes herself up to look down at him, prepared for the tone change of the conversation.

"It's not Barry, it feels like it's a long time coming. I liked you for so long, I just - I didn't know to what extent Barry." She tells him. He can see the sincerity on her face.  "Truthfully I didn't think I was your type to be honest, and for a while I thought you were completely out of my league."

Barry's eyes widen in shock. How anyone, especially her, would believe he - Bartholomew Allen, with the weird name and long clumsy legs and love for collecting actual comic books - would ever be out of league of Iris West, the beautiful confident smart girl who's kind hearted and loves with her everything or nothing at all.

"That is not true Iris," Barry sits up. "Not true at all. You're the greatest person to ever walk on this planet and I couldn't be more happier with you. But I am glad you don't feel like I'm rushing you in to this." Iris shakes her head in confirmation. "So would you maybe like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Barry - of course I would."

Holding his face in her hands Iris pulls him into a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wait - what did you mean you liked me in for a long time? Like all through our time together?"

"Well, it wasn't 'all through' per se, more like it was a crush that would come and go as we grew up but I would push them back because I thought I didn't have a shot with you so I would distract myself by getting a boyfriend."

Barry raises his eyebrow at the new information. "So you and Cayden Kuwonu in the 8th grade..."

"A distraction. - I guess I liked him a bit but honestly it wasn't like how I felt about you."

"And Keith Brooke?"  She nods in confirmation. "Logan Evans? - Wow, and I thought I had it out worse for you, with Caroline and Becky but seems like you were just as bad as me with keeping this a secret."

Iris laughs smacking his arm in response. "It's not our fault we were meant to be."

Barry looks over at her, eyes smiling and sparkling. "I guess so. You could say we're inevitable fate."

"That we are." Leaning in closer their lips met half way and captured each other in a passionate kiss that set their chest to flames at how hard their hearts fluttered against each other.

Once they pull away Barry smiles at her softly. "So would my lovely girlfriend like to go on another date tonight? Something a lot more chill this time, - maybe some wine and a romantic movie at Joe's?"

"That sounds nice." Iris tells him then pecks his lips once more. "Let's go get ready for work."

* * *

 

Iris notices Barry's distant thinking as they leave her apartment. Taking his hand in hers she brings him back from his wonderland. "What's on your mind, baby?"

"I don't - I don't know, just thinking I guess," He tells her. "About Wally ... I feel like he's going to put himself in danger one of these days."

"I think that boat has long sailed Bear, Wally has always been one for danger, you know this - ever since we met him."

"I know but this time it feels like it's all my fault." Barry says as they enter the elevator of the apartment building. "He wants these powers that are almost impossible for him to get."

Iris tilts her head, "I wouldn't say 'impossible' per se, Bear. You've seen what Alchemy can do."

He shakes his head. "We need to stop giving him so much credit, so far he's done nothing but harm  innocent people - he created Rival and Magenta, I don't think we can handle it if Wally was one of them."

"You're right." She huffs and crosses her arms. "What I don't understand is why you think it's your fault. Flashpoint I get but Wally ... That's all him, he just wants to be included in you and Jesse's speedy adventures. -- Unless he had powers in flashpoint..."

"Iris..."

"I'm right aren't I?"

Barry sighs. "Yes, but you can't tell Wally. He'll hate me - more than he does already - and he'll just get himself into more danger."

"I absolutely agree. I don't think I would able to handle if Wally went through everything Frankie has been through."

"Yeah same."

* * *

 

"So Iris, I got these statements from the Lawyer prosecuting Daniel Rage. Apparently Daniel has already been charged with battery, domestic abuse and child molestation." Linda says, sitting on the edge of Iris' table.

Iris gets up from her chair to look at Linda's tablet. "That's not disgusting at all(.)" She replies sarcastically, an expression of disgust on her face. "Look, his ex-wife claimed her own child has been a victim of both, the 10 year old Olivia McCury."

"Yeah, the thing is that Olivia is her ex's child, before she met Daniel but apparently Daniel has known Olivia's father Bingham McCury long before he met her mother. Bingham  isn't a saint himself, upon further research I found that Bingham also abused Olivia's mother Nicolet." Linda shakes her head, "Seems like Nicolet attracts the worst kind of men."

Iris agrees.

"So, I wa- AGH!" Linda cries in pain as she drops her tablet and clenches her head. Her mind buzzes as it displays flashes of blurred visions. A female figure at the center of all the visions shooting bright lights right and left.

"Linda! Are you ok?" Iris asks holding her up with concern.

The girl shakes her head watching  the visions disappear. She straightens herself and grips on the table in front of her. "I'm fine - It was nothing."

"You sure? It didn't seem like nothing."

Linda nods reluctantly as she presses her hand over her forehead. "It's just a common headache, I've been getting them for a while."

"Seriously? Did - Did you at least get it checked out? Cause that wasn't any oridinary headache Lin.."

"I said I'm fine, Iris. I'm fine."

Iris probably heard the discomfort in her tone and dropped the subject. Linda sighs as she bends down to get her tablet off the floor. She knows it's not nothing and if she was as smart as she made herself out to be she would visit the doctor or something, but she is smart enough to know any ordinary doctor can't help her condition.

\- "Please, I'm begging you sir!" A voice interrupts the cold silence causing both girls to look over into the direction of Scott Evan's office where a short woman was exiting. Linda had seen the woman enter the building over ten minutes ago looking frantic.

"I'm sorry ma'am. There's really not much we can do other than put out a missing person's notice." Scott tells her.  "If the police haven't got on the case then there's a reason. There's probably dozen others they're investigating at the moment."

The woman lets out a sob as she turns around and walks away from him heading straight to the door. As she passes Iris and Linda she looks up at them and suddenly she stops in her tracks and stares.

She's a woman with dusty blonde hair and freckled white skin, her eyes are heavily bagged and red and her pointed nose sore and pink. 

The woman quickly makes her way to Iris and Linda with frantic large eyes. "Are you Detective West's daughter?" She asks Iris.

"Yes,... How do you-"

"I need your help." She states. "My daughter - Paige - she has gone missing, and there's no note or ransom - nothing, she's just gone."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Over two days."

Linda then asks, "Have you called her friends? Asked around?"

"Paige doesn't have any mates, we've only just moved here two weeks ago.  I went to the precinct with this and they've told me the department has their hands full with other missing people, they didn't say when they would look into my baby..." The woman wipes off the stream of tears rolling down her face as she lets out another sob. "What if whoever kidnapped her is whose behind all of these _'husks'_ washing up on shore? what if my Paige is next?" She begins to cry loudly.

"No, don't think like that. I'm sure whatever happened to Paige isn't connected to that." Iris assures her, comforting her with a rub of the arm.

The woman nods. "I - I know, I was just wondering if you could help me, get a word in to your dad. I was told he's one of the best detectives at CCPD. I want my child's safety in the hands of a professional."

Iris looks down at the paper the woman is holding out to her and hesitantly takes it with interest. It's like any old missing poster. "I'll see what I can do about it, I assure you Paige will be home safe soon."

The woman's eyes begin to water again as she shows her gratitude. "Here's my card, let me know whenever you find something." Handing the card to Linda she thanks them once again then leaves in a hurry.

Linda turns to Iris rubbing her forehead with stress. "Poor woman, she just moves here and her daughter goes missing."

"Some house warming gift right?"

"Her name is ... Amelia Burnstein. So are you going to tell your father about this?"

"Er.. No, not really. I'll be taking this case, my dad and Barry have their hands full at the precinct anyway." Iris replies then shrugs. "I can do it, it's in my résumé to investigate as an investigative journalist."

Linda nods agreeably. "I could help. I mean, we do work better together right?"

"Yeah, we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

 

Iris walks into her dad's house and finds Barry and Wally on the couch eating pizza. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey, Iris what's up?" She walks over to Barry and presses a kiss on his cheek then takes a slice of pizza and sits on the arm chair besides him.

"Not much, how's your day been?"

Wally shrugs. "Same old same old. College's really beating my ass lately." Iris and Barry chuckle. "I guess if I can't save the world being a speedster like Barry, I'm stuck learning to save it by building ... things."

"Don't worry Wally, you'll speed through college in no time." Barry pats his knee then chuckles at his pun. He turns to Iris with a tilted smile, "How was your day?"

"It was... eventful. Scott's been riding our asses for this husk case, deadline is nearing and we're still not done writing it. Linda's been acting strange..-"

"Strange how?" Wally asks.

Iris shrugs. "I  don't  know, she won't tell me."

"I could talk to her if you want." He suggests.

"How will you get through to Linda if I can't?"

"We have a connection." He teases with a playful smirk.

Iris rolls her eyes. "Is dad here? Cause I had this woman come to me asking me to investigate her missing child." She reaches into her bag to retrieve the poster.

"Oh, she came to the precinct this morning, caused a scene and everything. She was very upset." Barry says. "And Joe went to the store to get some milk."

"Well, are you guys doing anything about this? Paige has been missing for over two days now."

"We will, but there's other things that we need to do as well."

"Barry, this woman thinks her daughter is going to be the next husk to show up. She thinks her daughter is kidnapped by _metas_." Iris pauses. "Not only that, but there's been over a dozen kids kidnapped in the last three months. None have turned up so far."

"I know,"

"I don't think you do Barry. Have you seen these kids? They're all a little older than 17, some are Wally's age and we all know how we felt when zoom took Wally."

Barry reaches out to put his hand on hers, he could obviously see how much the case tenses her gears. Her face was filled with sadness for the families going through this.

"It's okay, Iris. We'll do something, I promise you that." He gets off the couch and kneels in front of her. Placing his hands on her cheeks he brings their faces close. "I promise."

Iris nods lightly in the space she could. "I'll be doing my own research on it too, hopefully we can get those kids back if they're still..."

Barry nods then places a chaste Eskimo kiss on her nose.


	5. The Power Of A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like everyone has a secret to keep.   
> -Caitlin tells Iris and Linda what's been bothering her over coffee and a case.   
> -Wally and Linda connect in a way.

**0.4 The Power of A Secret**

* * *

 

Iris is sitting at a table in Jitters with Linda and Caitlin. It's almost 8 PM and they're working on the missing child's case. Iris has told Caitlin about during their lunch break the other day and she agreed to help in any way she could which was why she's at Jitters with the two journalists researching on the cases.

"Ok, so far we know that the missing kids are all 16 to 23, there's no specific pattern they're being kidnapped in, it's just random. And the better percentage of them are male." Iris says reading back at what they've collected.

"There's also the fact that the younger ones are females whilst 18 and over are male." Linda adds dully.

"The boys, from what I've collected in their pictures almost match up, three are dark haired and grey eyed and the other six are blonde with blue eyes." Iris points out.

"So there is a pattern." Caitlin says.

"In the men sure but not the girls, nor the actual kidnapping. Most people kidnapped have some sort of traits, they're all school kids or out of jobs. None have a specific trait that would be useful to anyone."

"Maybe Amelia was right about the husk thing. Maybe they're all metas from the other timeline." Linda suggests.

Iris takes the suggestion and goes with it. "Even if so, it doesn't make sense that they've been taken three months ago when the first husk showed up a few weeks ago."

"Alchemy doesn't have the power to actually create a whole new power does he?" Caitlin asks. "Because if he does, he wouldn't be going after Flashpoint metas only - he could be creating his own army from scratch."

"I guess that would the most plausible theory if we actually understood Alchemy's powers." Iris says as she dots down Caitlin's idea. Looking up she catches Linda massaging her temples and Caitlin fidgeting and rubbing her hands together.

Frowning she asks, "What's wrong with you two? Did something happen?"

"What? No, nothing happened. Why do you ask?"

"Because Lin, you're acting strange. Both of you are."

A moment of silence goes by and Iris thinks neither of them are going to talk. Caitlin is averting eyes and shifting awkwardly. Iris understands that Caitlin is still uncomfortable being vulnerable with her but Linda has been her close friend for a long while now, there shouldn't be secrets between them.

"I - I have powers." Caitlin spits out quickly but hesitantly. This grabs both Iris and Linda's attentions. Iris would be lying if she said she expected that.

"What? What kind of powers?"

Caitlin holds up her hands for them to see as cold smoke ascends from it. "The cold kind."

"How is this possible? When did it happen?"

"A few months ago I woke up in my room and almost the entire bed was frozen and I was freezing,.. I freaked out and these icicle things shot out of my hands. It was then I found out I had these powers." She gulps and leans into her hands. "I can feel it sometimes, getting more and more powerful... It's - It's painful sometimes and kind of scary."

"Then I started to hear this icy voice in my head, taunting me and threatening to take control..." She starts to tear up. "What if - what if it's killer frost? What if she takes over and I become evil?"

Iris reaches over the table and places her hand over Caitlin's. "It's okay, Caitlin. We'll figure this out. You won't become Killer Frost, we'll make sure of that."

"How?"

"We got through to Killer Frost once, we'll get through to you before you become her. You have a choice Caitlin, you always do, you either choose to be her or not."

Caitlin nods and wipes her cheeks from the tears.

"H-How did you get your powers?" Linda asks quietly.

Caitlin shrugs. "Probably from Barry's altering to the timeline."

"So definitely not from Alchemy?" Caitlin shakes her head. "Ok. That's good news."

Huffing Caitlin straightens up, "I'll be leaving tomorrow to visit my mother, try to get help from her and see if I can fix this but I need you guys to keep this a secret from the guys until I'm ready to tell them."

Iris doesn't see how keeping it a secret will help matters when Barry and Cisco could help her but nonetheless she respectfully agrees and so does Linda who looks a bit out of it. Almost upset with something.

* * *

 

"Iris?" Linda says as she goes into The West house using the spare key Iris once gave her. "Iris, I got us those tickets you requested! Cost almost a two hundred bucks, y'know?" She calls out as she takes off her jacket. "I mean, I can't complain we put our money together for them but.."

Again no response. That's odd, Linda thinks as she frowns and walks into the living room. She peers into the dining room but no sign of her friend.

Iris had asked her to that morning to get them tickets to a Rihanna concert before it sells out. The city she's performing at was far but her and Iris were going with Caitlin for a girl's weekend trip in two weeks time.

"Linda?" The girl in question jumps at the deep voice and turns to its owner. Wally walks down the stairs, his eyebrow's knit in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Linda dramatically places her hand over her chest then huffs. "Wally, I didn't know you were here." She pushes her hair behind her ear and continues, "I came to see Iris, is she upstairs?"

"No, she didn't come home yet. She's probably at her apartment making out with Barry." He jokes but they both know it's true. "So, how's life?"

"It's pretty good," Linda nods awkwardly. She doesn't know why she feels so awkward around him but it's become a quite frequent thing for the past few weeks for her.

A bile taste forms in the back of her throat and her head starts to buzz. She begins to internally panic as she begins to experience another recently frequent thing. Linda turns and clenches the back of the couch to get some balance, the same pictures appearing behind her eyelids. _Linda... Linda Park... Dr.-_

"Linda!" Wally's echoing voice snaps her out of her episode. She turns frightened and in what seems like an instinct she raises her hand at him, as if to stop him.

He steps back with hands of surrender. "Woah, Linda, I just -"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - did I hurt you?"

"No,... How would you?"

Linda shakes her head. "I don't know, I'm sorry - I've just been, well - I haven't had the best few weeks."

Wally inhales in safety when Linda turns back around. He frowns, he can tell she's upset - more than she appears to look on the outside. "Are you ... okay?"

Linda walks around the couch and sits down, her face instantly dropping into her hands. "I - I don't know Wally. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately, I guess it's beginning to effect my days as well."

Wally slowly rounds the couch and sits beside her. "Nightmares?"

"I guess, I can't tell. Everything's blurry and indistinctive. I don't know Wally -" She sighs then rubs her face in frustration. She feels a hesitant hand start to comfortingly pat her shoulder.

"It's okay, I think I know what you're saying, have you been seeing someone in your head?" Linda gives him a weird look and he shakes his head, gets up and sits on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm not trying to say you're crazy or anything, I just mean, have you been seeing yourself in your dreams but you were different,... everything was different and the dreams weren't even dreams..."

"They were memories." Linda completes for him. She's confused as to how he even knows this, most of this. "It wasn't me though, it was my doppelganger from Earth Two."

"Your what?"

"Before you were on the team, Zoom sent my doppelganger to kill me and Barry - we contained her but she disappeared, I guess she was just as scared of Zoom as everybody else. It feels like she's haunting me in my dreams... I know it sounds crazy."

"I don't think it is. Barry said we had different lives in the timeline he created and erased. What if  you ... what if you were your doppelganger?"

"Me? Dr Light?" That was something she definitely hasn't thought about. The dreams were so detailed it had to be memories. "I don't think that's the most plausible theory Wally."

"Why not?" He asks. "I - Here's the thing, I've been experiencing the same thing and I'm a speedster in the other timeline. _I_ was The Flash. Barry even admitted to it, said I worked with Iris to protect the city since Barry wasn't the Flash."

Linda's eyes are wider than they've ever been. Of course it wasn't anything new but she would never had imagined Wally as the Flash, in any timeline - it was odd.

"It gets crazier.." He starts but something about the small smirk on his lips told Linda it wasn't as crazy as he puts it. "In my 'dreams' I keep seeing you,... Like in memory form, as both myself and the Flash. We knew each other in the other timeline."

Linda shakes her head in refusal. "That doesn't make sense, Barry said I went to Coast City and that's where I lived in that timeline."

"I think we were partners too, like how Barry and the Green Arrow are often partners too?-"

"Wait you mean you saw me as -"

"Dr Light. Suit, helmet and everything."

Linda takes in a shaky breath as she diverts her eyes and runs her hand through her hair. So she was Dr Light in the erased Timeline. "It's true then." She turns to Wally again, eyes glistening with heavy tears. "Wally... we can't tell anyone.."

Wally's mouth opens and shuts, unable to say anything. He finally sighs and says, "I already told my dad, Iris and Barry."

She gasps quietly, panic beginning to rise in her chest. She mutters the word 'No' as she tugs at the roots of her hair. "- no... Wally, did you - tell them about me?" She hiccups no longer able to contain her tears, they slip down her cheeks.

Wally grabs her cheeks softly in his hands as he moves back onto the couch. "I didn't. Linda why are you upset about this?"

"They can't know Wally. What if Alchemy gets us? What if we become evil and try to kill everyone we care about?"

He shakes his head assuring her.  "We're good people, Linda, we're not going to kill anyone. We were good there, I promise. We were heroes."

"You don't know that, Wally. Alchemy changed Frankie, he could change us too."

_Linda Park!_

Linda hisses at the dark screechy voice ringing in her head repeating her name. As soon as she closes her eyes to relieve the pain she's bombarded with the same visions, of her - Dr Light.

 _Come find me, Linda. Follow my voice. You'll be okay again, you'll have everything that's been taken from you_.

Linda  yells in pain holding her head tightly. She can feel Wally trying to hold her up, she can't hear him though, his voice overlapped by the strange one in her head.

_DR LIGHT FIND ME!_

Suddenly the pain is gone. Linda feels almost at peace, like nothing ever happened at all.

"Linda,.. Are you okay? What was that? Shall I call Caitl-" He's cut off by Linda who forcefully pushes him off her.

She gets up and looks down at him, eyes lifeless but so angry and cold. "I'm fine, just leave me alone." Turning around she grabs her jacket and walks straight out of the door.

_Good... come to me and you'll be free._

* * *

 

Iris knocks on the door for the umpteenth time with a huff. She is at Linda's apartment with their work ready to do more on their investigation but it seems like Linda isn't at home. She tried to call  her multiple times but no answer.

Sighing she looks down the hall to see if anyone was around then dug into her purse to find a bobby-pin. Finding one she took it and tried to pick the lock of Linda's apartment.

Fortunately she was successful. Entering the apartment she called out to Linda. "Linda! Are you here?"

No answer.

Sudden panic falling into her chest she drops her bag on the floor and speeds around the apartment trying to find her friend.

Having a bad feeling about Linda's whereabouts she pulls out her phone and calls the only person she could think of in the moment. "Iris,.. miss me already? I'm still breathl-"

"Barry. I need your help.  I think Linda's missing."


	6. The Perfect Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry team up to find Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned; a cute westallen scene

**0.5 1/2 The Perfect Duo**

 

* * *

 

 

"How're you doing Wally?" Iris says into the microphone watching her brother in the cell through the computer. He gives a silent thumbs up to the camera and she sits back with a sigh.

 It was just her luck that the moment Barry came to help her find Linda, her brother was brought to Caitlin after experiencing a sudden shock episode.

They had come to STARlabs and helped Wally, only to find out like they feared Alchemy was trying to reach out to him and give him his powers back.  After putting Wally in the containment cell Caitlin, Cisco and Hr left with her dad to see a movie. Iris wished she could tell them it wasn't the best time for a movie with Linda missing but Joe deserves a little night of fun with Cecile who he's meeting up with.

Speaking of Linda, Barry helped Iris program a way to track down her phone. And now it's still searching, it would be a miracle if she was even in Central City. Iris can't help her brain think off the worst case scenario which involved whoever was kidnapping all the kids she was investigating.

She shakes her head. "It's hard seeing him like this." Barry agrees. "He so badly wanted powers and now to keep him locked up so he doesn't get them, it's ..."

"It's hard, I know."

Iris can't help but clench her jaw, she doesn't want to say anything to upset Barry - she would never. "I don't know if you actually do." She simply replies. Barry stops fidgeting and looks at her before asking what she means by that. "All we- Wally wants to do is to help people. And to see you do that every day while all he can do is stand by and watch - It's hard being a bystander sometimes."

Feeling the air start to tense around them whilst Barry looks at her with intense eyes - almost like scanning her, trying to figure her out - Iris sits up straighter and brings the keyboard closer. She goes on the other computer to see how the tracker is coming along. Unfortunately it's still penging.

"You don't feel that way do you?" Barry asks.

Iris drops her hands and clenches her jaw again. How is she supposed to tell him how she feels being the only person who's unable to contribute to the team in any way? "Come on Barry, we all know I'm unable to help you with anything. Dammit, I can't even find my missing friend without you helping me track her down." She says bitterly. "I don't know science... and I can't hack a computer half as fast as Cisco,... and It feels like even HR is more helpful than me at the moment and he just got here. So yeah, I wouldn't mind having powers Barry."

Barry lets her calm down before softly telling her, "I couldn't do this without you."

Iris shakes her head, almost amused by the mere idea of the fastest man needing someone as ordinary as her. "That's not true Barr."

"It is." He insists. "Whether you realise it or not, - Powers or not, There would be no Flash or Team Flash without Iris West." He tells her sincerely, eyes connecting with the same pull they have.

Iris smiles to the point she lets out a tiny chuckle. "Even so, powers would be nice." Barry moves his chair closer to her and tilts his head as he looks at her with a soft smile.

"Maybe in an alternate universe, you're the most powerful meta." He says teasingly as he moves closer.

Iris would blush like a school girl if she was younger and Barry was seductively trying to lure her into for a kiss like this. "That would be nice, I might need to visit that earth some time." Her breath shortens as their faces move closer together

Barry nods with his lip subtly between his teeth. "I'll take you there." He presses his lips against hers and devours her excellent taste.

Iris puts her hand against his cheek and tilts her head to deepen the kiss with her mouth apart. It still feels new to her, to be kissing her best friend, her boyfriend, like she's been in love with him for five lifetimes. Maybe she has been, she is.

Just as they pull apart they're startled by the pinging coming from the computer. Iris looks over and sees that her tracker she had on was able to find where Linda was.

"Linda,.. She's near the Prescott Docks, in the third building. Barry-"

"I'm on it." He zips to his suit to change then speeds out of the Lab. Iris notices the tingling feeling on her cheek and assumes he probably kissed her on his way out.

She smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry's arrival at the location goes smoother with only Iris' voice in his ear guiding him through the large city.  He stops at the dark abandoned building and looks up at it. " _Barry, be careful before you go in there. Search the place just to be safe_."

"Got it," He speeds through the door and searches the entire building in a flash. When he comes with a clear building he stops at the basement. "It's all clear, no sign of Linda either. You got eyes on the streets babe?"

"Yes, no sign of anyone at the moment but keep your guard up just in case."

"Yes, mother." Barry says jokingly.

"Hey, my bad for not wanting my boyfriend to die whilst trying to find my friend."

Barry detects the sadness in her voice when she mentions Linda. "Listen, we're going to find her Iris. I promise you."

"I know..." She whispers back. "We're a team."

"We are-" He stops when he steps on something. Looking down at the object he notices a phone broken to pieces on the ground. "I think I just found Linda's phone. No wonder the system took ages to detect it." He holds up the broken phone up for Iris to see through the cameras in his contacts.

"Damn. Did you search the building properly? Maybe she's in a containment or something."

"I didn't find an-" Barry cuts himself short when he hears something, a peculiar sound. "Iris did anyone get in?"

"No,.. Why? What's happening?"

Barry follows the sound quietly. He peers behind the wall near the corner of the basement, how has he not seen the wall before?  He catches a sort of dim orange light coming from the corner and he looks at the object creating the light.

His eyes widen in shock. "Iris,... are you seeing this?"

The alien like object is over 7 foot tall, a dark orange light beaming from it, and it looks.. alive.

"What the hell is that Barr?"

"It must be where the husks are created..." He walks closer to the foreign object and gets a better look at what's inside. "Linda." 

* * *

 

"Barry, get her out of there!"

"I can't - It's physically impossible looking at the weight of this and the probably the thickness, -"

"Barr, you defy physics! Nothing is impossible with you."

Barry huffs, "I don't know Iris, I could hurt her - or worse, this could kill her. We don't know what it is."

"Well we can't just leave her there, Alchemy could come back and hurt her."

Barry takes a step back and tries to figure out a way to get Linda out. "What if I cut the whole thing out and bring it back to the Lab?" Iris agrees and asks how. "I - I could throw a bolt of lightning at the roots."

"Okay, that's not a bad idea but you might want to hurry up Barry, there's a crisis at the same park the team went to for the movie."

"Shit."

 


	7. Good Vs Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost makes an appearance and Iris has to find a way to save both Wally and Linda.  
> \- Caitlin & Iris moments.

**0.5 2/2 Good Vs Evil**

* * *

 

"I can't believe we even let Wally make a decision like that! He didn't know the dangers of baiting himself for Doctor Alchemy, why did we let him?" Iris snaps after Barry, Cisco and Caitlin came back from fighting Savitar.

Despite her wishes Caitlin was outed to the rest of the team by Cisco and when Savitar, a mega-speedster took Barry she was asked to help him with her cold powers.

Now the entire team are standing around the second cocoon that contained Wally. First her best friend, now her brother, the night just keeps getting better and better, Iris thinks sarcastically.

"Iris, I know you're upset but it seemed like the only plan we had then. And it worked sort of, we baited out Doctor Alchemy and now we know whatever that thing is - savitar, he's working with him." Barry tells her.

Iris takes a deep breath, she shouldn't have yelled at them - they didn't do anything. She calms down and looks at Caitlin. "Cait, please tell me you've found something. Are they okay?"

"They're both in there, both alive but their vitals are really subdued. Looks like both of their brain functions are low, it's like they're in a coma."

Barry sighs. "I was in a 9 month coma after the particle accelerator exploded and I got my powers. Maybe it's a similar process?"

"You think we have to wait 9 months for them to wake up?" Joe asks.

"The metas from the husks didn't take long to gain their powers from Alchemy," Iris states. "Maybe it's a week long process, perhaps overnight?"

Barry adds, "It's not advisory to try to force them out either. It could hurt them."

* * *

The night is getting longer and Iris is in the Speed Lab sitting on a step with her head in her hands. _Deep breaths Iris, Deep breaths_. It's almost like cocooning two of her closest family and friends wasn't enough, now Caitlin was living out her fate as the wicked Killer Frost after almost having killed Julian Albert and Barry and Cisco for information on Alchemy.

If Iris didn't feel useless before, now she feels it even more. Cisco, Barry and Joe are up there trying to do everything they can to help the three and Iris felt in the way of things.

Maybe she shouldn't be around when things like this happens, She only makes it more difficult to work.

She hears footsteps coming and when she turns to it she sees Barry standing at the door way. "Hey," He whispers softly. "I want to come here to learn my head, looks like you beat me to it."

Iris pulls on a tight smile and invites him to sit with her. "How are you doing?"

"Well, Cisco blames me for Dante's death because of what Caitlin said and almost everyone I care about are either cocooned, evil or ignoring me."

Iris nudges his shoulder with hers and gives him a comforting smile. "Not me."

"I know. I mean, we should be working together to find Alchemy and Savitar and figure out how to stop them and instead we're fighting each other."

"Yeah, Team Flash isn't at its finest." Iris reaches out and caresses his hand. "But you can't blame yourself for it Barr. There's no possible way of knowing whether your time travelling caused Caitlin's powers or Dante's death or not. You are not GOD Barry."

Barry looks at her. "That's what Jay said."

"Jay's a smart man," She tells him. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, constantly going over the 'what if's or 'will not's. Everybody in this building needs you right now, Wally, Linda and my dad and even Cisco and Caitlin."

She pats his hand and uses her other hand to grab his shoulder. He looks into her eyes as she says, "I know you don't want to be the leader right now, but you have to be."

A small smile appears on his face. "I told you I couldn't do this without you."

Iris' heart flutters, swarming with butterflies as she feels in sincerity. "And you'll never have to."

"What about you? How are you doing?"

Iris turns away with a sigh then swallows. Her hand starts to clam against Barry's and he holds it tight when he notices the sudden change. "What's happening with you Iris? I feel like you're so different, there's a change in you." 

Iris doesn't answer. Instead she releases her hand from his grip and pushes the loose strands of her from her face then covers her mouth to stop her lips from trembling. Inhaling deeply Iris gets up and looks at Barry. She has her lips pursed unable to say anything, instead she shrugs. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Iris... I know you - I'm your best friend before anything else, we're dating now, you should trust me enough to tell when something's bothering you." He tells her softly. "That's the greatest thing about having a boyfriend."

Iris nods with a gentle smile. "I know. But honestly, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. I promise."

Barry nods understandingly then gets up to stand before her. He holds her cheeks in his hands as he tells her, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about this right now. But whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you. You'll be fine, I promise Iris."

"You - You keep making all these promises Barry... It's not healthy."  She says lightheartedly. She knows he means well and will always try to help in any way he can. But sometimes there's things way out of his control.

"And _because_ I love you I will make sure you're alright." He tells her as he places a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly the lights start to flicker and an alarm goes off. Barry takes her hand and speeds them to the Cortex. They find Joe standing over one of the cocoons with a saw. "Joe! What the hell are you doing!?" Barry yells over the loud noises. "Hey, stop! You can't cut him out!"

"Joe don't!"

"Hey guys!" Iris yells as she points to the medical bay where Linda's cocoon was shaking. Joe also stops to look. The cocoon starts to glow and vibrate before two large beams of light cut through on either side.

The light is so blinding the team has to turn and cover their eyes as it gets brighter. The sound of a bang catches their attention and once they all turn back around they see a figure standing in the middle of beaming white light.

"Linda!" Iris calls out.

Linda who's hands glows to the point she's almost all light turns her head to her. She raises her hand to prepare to shoot but before she shoots Barry speeds to Iris and moves her from the target.

"Linda, stop! This isn't you!"

Cisco grabs the collar gun and shoots it at her but Linda cuts the device in half with her light before it even reaches her. Before they know it the team are trying to force her down, physically.

"You know what would be great right now? Power Dampeners!" HR yells over at Barry and Cisco who are busy trying to contain Linda, with the cuffs in his hand.

"Throw it to me!"

Before HR could through to Cisco, Linda shoots a beam of light in his direction. Joe pushes him out of the way before it can strike him. "Thanks budd-"

"Barry!" Iris yells as she stares at Wally's cocoon, the light from Linda shoot straight towards the already active object.

The cocoon explodes!

Barry is crouching over Iris, holding her to shield her from the debris. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He helps her up then looks over at where the cocoon was. Now standing in its place is Wally, body completely vibrating. Barry can make out a look of confusion on his face, like he's lost.

"Wally...."

"Wally?"

Before Barry could do anything the boy zipped away faster than they've ever seen Barry run.

"SHIT!"

"Barry,..." Iris catches his attention. She's near the entrance to the med bay picking up the clothes on the floor. She turns to them. "Linda, she's gone."

Barry curses again knowing it would be harder for him to find Linda than it is to find Wally. "Barr, you can't find the both of them alone, especially not in the conditions they're in."

"I'll try."

"And then? Say you find them, what happens then? How do you bring them back? To normal?" Iris asks with a raised eyebrow.  "Barry, we need Caitlin."

He hesitantly nods and Iris continues, "I'll go talk to her. You stay here."

"Iris-"

* * *

 

Iris takes a deep breath as she opens the door concealing the cubical cell. Caitlin stood in the middle of the cell with a bored look on her face. "Caitlin,... We need your help. Wally and Linda are out of the cocoons but their bio-chemistry is all out of wack and they went AWOL."

"So?"

"So we need you to synthesise something, anything to help them when we catch them. And when we do they're going to need medical attention, your expertise with metas. They'll need Caitlin Snow, MD."

Caitlin scoffs. "So you came to talk sense into me, to let her out again." She laughs. "Tough luck honey-bun, she's never going to show her weak ass ever again. Guess you're stuck with me sugar."

Iris inhales then shakes her head. "No. I came to let you go." She walks over to the computer and opens the cell doors. She stands in front of Killer Frost and raises her eyebrow in a challenge.

"You're really letting me out of here for a fight Iris? For a smart girl, that was a really dumb move." She tells her as she walks closer.

"Like I said you're free to go, Caitlin."

"Stop calling me that." Her eyes goes a brighter shade of icy blue, and her voice goes down an octave. "Now, what's the catch sis?"

"You have to kill me."

Caitlin's eyebrows shot up, she was obviously not expecting that. "But it isn't a fair fight now is it? You, a trained fighter against poor defenceless me- oh wait..." Killer Frost  raises her pale hand letting out icy smoke.

"This isn't a fight, I'm not going to fight you." Iris tells her. "You're going to _have_ to kill me." She can tell she has Caitlin still in a shock. Yes Iris has almost literally put a sword above her head held by a thread  but anything to get Caitlin back so she can help Wally and Linda.

"Don't think I won't, West."

"Then do it. I mean, we're not friends right? I can tell you hate spending time with me, you probably even hate getting coffee together, just get rid of me and you're free. You can find Alchemy and do what you've been trying to do all night." Iris steps closer. "So do it."

Killer Frost forms an icicle in her hand and raises it to Iris' chest.  Iris can see the hesitation in her eyes, Killer Frost might be her exterior but Caitlin is definitely in there.

"Come on, Frost, do it. Live up to your name, Killer Frost. I want to see some killing. That's what you want to do right? If you choose to be villain, you gotta take all the baggage it comes with, And that includes killing your friends."

Killer Frost grits her teeth. "Don't tempt me Iris West." Iris ignores her and steps even closer till she can feel the cold wet icicle on her bare chest.

"I can still see Caitlin in your eyes Killer Frost. The girl you want out of the picture so badly." She sees her eyes start to flicker from icy blue to the natural brown that belongs to Caitlin. "I know you can hear Caitlin, you gotta listen to me. You don't have to be Killer Frost, Cait. Your fate is yours to change, you either walk out of here as the person you were before or a killer once you've killed me. So what's it going to be?"

Caitlin purses her lips. Her grip on the icicle loosens and suddenly Caitlin's eyes turn back to brown then tears begin to well up in them as she drops the icicle and hugs Iris. "I'm so sorry, Iris. I didn't want to. I swear."

Iris in takes a shaky breath as she hugs back. "It's okay, it's okay." She looks down at her Vital watch and sees her heart rate rose over 100. It begins to drop.

* * *

After Caitlin synthesised two separate neural compounds the team split in two to try and find Wally and Linda. Whilst Barry took Joe to find Wally at his mother's old house, Cisco tracked down Linda and helped Caitlin and Iris get to her.

They are at the gates of the cemetery looking over at the figure standing in front of a grave. "At least we don't need these clothes we brought her." Cisco says.

"What is she doing here?"

Iris turns to Caitlin. "Her sister,... She passed away a couple of years ago. She visits her grave every once in a while. - She told me."

"So what do we do now?"

"I will go distract her and you guys go around and inject her with the neutralizer." The two scientists agree with the plan and Cisco teleports Iris closer to Linda.

Iris takes careful steps towards Linda, "Lin... Are you in there?" No reply. "Listen to me, I know it's probably so hard for you to be alone right now with everything that's happening to you, but I'm here for you. Linda..."

Iris notices Linda keeps flickering from materialized to invisible. Like Caitlin said, her cells aren't used to the light in her leaving her in a fugue state. "Linda, look at me. I can help you."

Linda turns around slowly, her eyes are empty and dull as she looks over at her friend. She's still flickering. "Iris?"

Just then a portal opens up behind her and Caitlin comes out with the neutralizer.  Linda tries to take off her jacket and go invisible but Iris comes up behind her and sucker punches her to unconsciousness. She catches her before she falls then lays her down on the grass.

Caitlin comes over and injects the compound into her neck. The flickering of Linda's skin stops and completely materializes.   Iris tucks Linda's hair behind her ear then strokes her cheek. "Good job, Caitlin."

"Right back at you." She replies. "By the way, I don't hate spending time with you. I've never really had actual friends that were girls before, I could never trust any but  I trust you. You and Linda and I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." The two girls smile at each other.

 


	8. The Exalted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the newest Metavillain in town spark the heroism of a certain team flash member, Barry is left wondering why his girlfriend doesn't consult in him the way he does her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start of westallen angst/drama & linda and cisco try to train but things do go according to plan.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> excuse any grammatical mistakes

The city was up and warming up under the early Monday morning sun. From Iris' apartment it's evident of the world around her waking up and getting to their jobs, kids going to school and the early morning traffic.

The energy feeding sound of Paramore played in her ears as Iris tracked on her treadmill. The beating of her heart increasing with each increase of pace of her running. She was no Flash but she most certainly felt like one with the stimulator goggles Cisco created for her that made her feel like she was running around the city in Flash time.

' _You have completed the 60 minute running course, press 'ok' if you would like to proceed to the next level; Fighting Captain Cold_.' Cisco's programmed voice cut in with the stimulator causing Iris to slow down and shut it off.

She never moved on to the other levels, those were mostly for Barry and she felt ridiculous trying to put out pretend fire or punching the air whilst fighting villains.

Pulling off the goggles she hung them on the side of the treadmill before getting off and grabbing a towel to dab off the sweat.

"Hey Iris?" Barry's voice came from the bathroom where he was taking his sweet time getting ready for work.  He walked out with a towel around his waist and pasty toothbrush in his mouth. "What's this?"

Iris looked at what he held in his hand. She froze when she saw her prescription on display.

"Why do you have a bottle of Tricyclic ADs in your cabinet?" He asked.

Iris wished she knew how to explain... anything. Not even how she was feeling in the moment. Her chest was closed in like a large brick was settled on it blocking out any oxygen access. Her hands were damp and cold as they gripped on the towel tighter.

"I-"

Before she could get out another sound, the loud blaring alarm of the Star Labs alert signal sounded making her jump. Barry's eyes didn't leave her though. He was still in his own world trying to figure out what Iris was keeping to herself, more so concerned about her as per usual.

"Barry, The alarm... I think you should - I need to get ready for work so-" Was all she could get out staring at the phones on the bed side tables with wide eyes.

Reluctantly Barry snapped out of his phase then whisked away leaving Iris standing in her room trying to bring down her racing heart beat.

* * *

 

The meeting ended and Iris walked back to her station with Linda. They were able to convince Scott to let them run the Missing kids case and even though he knew it would take time off from their usual reporting he reluctantly agreed.

"I think it would be great to start from tracing down any unusual activity of trades of goods, get deep down with the black market, we still don't have a proper lead and it's not like we know any metas apart from the ones on our team so-"

Linda nodded as she placed her tablet in her purse. "Okay, I guess it's time for a girls trip huh? Your car or mine?"

Iris rolled her eyes at the teasing in Linda's voice. "We get it Lin, you have a G Wagon, I really wish you'd stop rubbing it in my face." Linda giggled.

When the girls grabbed their things and turned to leave they were stopped by the cold gush of wind coming from the sudden open of the doors.

Stood under the threshold was a rather tall woman in a purple pants suit, long sleek blue hair and glowing purple eyes. Her head was tilted in a very confident cocky manner that made it seem like she wasn't at all a stranger in the building as she stared down every single person in the room.

Her eyes brushed over Iris and Linda then paused at a man holding a camera. The woman walked towards him with short strides taking her sweet time. "You."

Iris could see the man, Paul, almost become a puddle of tears at the sight of the woman in front of him. He began to shake to the point the camera almost fell out of his hands.

"Film me, put this on air - and make sure the whole city sees me."

Her words were silky and soft but without a second thought the man was positioning the camera on his shoulder. Iris didn't understand why but she wasn't able to keep her eyes off the woman, no words coming out of her as she stared on.

The woman walked onto the stage and stood with such power and grace and didn't have to wait long before the camera was on her and every screen around them framed her utter beauty.

"Central City, I have been in your city for - well, long enough to know you mere humans are incapable of taking care of it. So I will now be ruling you all since that's the only possible way for all of you to be content. Crime has gone up by only 13% percent just the past month and I couldn't be more - disappointed."

Her voice left chills in Iris, her eyes dilated at the woman.

"I am Halle the Exalted and I suggest the first order of business should go to all the authorities of this city. I order you to lead me to every bank in this city and give me everything my heart desires. I repeat, everything my heart desires. - thank you." She said softly, her purple eyes glowing straight into the lens of the camera.

Iris felt a hand on her arm but she didn't turn to the person. Her mind was focused only on Halle.

"Iris, Shall I take her out? I can do this." Linda whispered making her hand softly glow with light.

Iris snapped her head towards her with wide eyes. "No! Don't-"

Whooshing sound and lightning entered the room causing everybody's eyes to be on the hero of the city.

"Ah, Flash. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. Look at that, thirty-six seconds, that's pretty poor timing Flash, hero of central city." Halle taunted.

"You have to stop lady, we don't want any trouble."

"Too bad, I will get out of here untouched by you or anyone else." She said.

The Flash scoffed and looked at Iris in amusement pointing to Halle as if he just heard a lame joke. He turned back to the woman when nobody gave any sort of reaction. "I don't think so _Halle_."

Halle blinked at the hero, unamused before her eyes began to glow again. "You will let me leave as I please Flash."

Suddenly the flash's arms dropped to his sides. Halle's smiles tilted as she got down and walked straight past the Flash without him flinching.

"Iris, let go -" Lind whispered trying to tug away from her grip. "She's getting away, let me stop her."

"I can't let you do that." Iris turned to Linda and the girl fell shock as she looked at her friend's stone emotionless eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

* * *

 

Caitlin shone the small torch into Iris' eyes and examined her. "Just like Barry you seem okay Iris."

"You sure about that? She seemed scarily hypnotised." Linda perked in as she paced up and down the med bay.

Caitlin chuckled. "You can relax Linda, they're both fine." She stood up and walked over to the computer that was still processing their brain scans she did when they first got there. "It's still going to take a moment or two for the scans to come in though."

"Okay, until then can someone with the slightest clue of what the hell just happened out there explain it to me?"  Wally asked. "How was that woman able to get away and Barry not stop her?"

"I literally couldn't move, my brain was urging for me to speed off and find her but I couldn't get my feet to move." Barry said still confused himself about the situation.

"Neither could I, except not to that extent." Iris added.

"Yeah you were able to move enough to stop me from helping." Linda said standing beside Iris.

Barry looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Speaking of, how were you able to move or talk even?"

"I don't know, I don't even understand what that woman was able to do." Linda turned to Caitlin suggesting she explained seeing she was the expert in human brain activities.

"Well, it seems like her powers are mostly able to affect the activities in the brain and make you do as she says. Almost like being under a hypnotic order. She ordered the flash to stop and let her leave and he did just that."

"Right, so how was I affected and literally everybody in the room when she only spoke to two people?" Iris asked.

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know if I can answer that."

"I don't know if any of you remember this but she kind of ordered the authorities of the city to give her everything her heart desires. - How are we going to be able to stop her?" Linda questioned crossing her arms.

"First we need to learn about her powers, how they work so next time I go up against her I won't be under her control again." Barry turned to Cisco  and raised an eyebrow. "Cisco do you think you can whip up something for me to use?"

Cisco nodded. "If I can find out what made Linda unaffected by Halle, I think I can make something for you." Barry thanked him then walked out of the med-bay into the cortex.

Linda was quick to follow him before anyone else. "Wait, why waste time with making some tool for you when I can take your place?"

"What? No, Linda absolutely not. You barely - we barely know what you can do, we can't risk lives, yours included. I can do it, just relax."

"No, I can do it Barry."

Barry shook his head not hearing it. "No way, it's much too dangerous. Until you and everyone else is properly trained and can go out on the field alone we can't risk it. I'm sorry."

"I'm in no hurry to use my powers - at all, so I don't mind." Caitlin said.

"Well not everybody is like you Caitlin." Wally told her as he walked past her to stand near Linda.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not any use sitting in this boring lab all day when I could be out there helping people. Why does Barry get to have all the fun?"

Barry looked at him in shock. "Wally, this isn't fun-" Wally raised an eyebrow at him causing Barry to back track and correct himself. "Ok so there's some fun in having powers but we can't simply act like the lives of many and the economy of our city isn't first priority. Is it really bad of me to want you to be perfect before you get on the field?"

"Then train me, we literally have the same powers. It didn't take much out of you to train Jesse, so why is it so hard for you to train me and Linda?" Wally crossed his arms challengingly.

"Because Jesse has to be the Flash for her own world. You two are on my team, I can't rush training you." Barry replied sternly. "Besides, first we need to find Halle and stop her before she starts chaos in our city."

"Halle the Exalted." Cisco corrected.

"I'm not calling her that."

"What? It's nice."

"Out of everyone I'd thought _you'd_ think it was a tacky name."

Linda sighed before walking out of the room, having had enough of the men bickering. Iris was quick to follow her.

"Hey, Lin. Wait up." Iris grabbed her arm and looked at her. "Listen, I know it seems like Barry's being a little hard but honestly he's just trying to make sure you and Wally have your shares of training first so you don't get hurt later."

Linda nodded understandingly. "I just - I so badly want to suit up and make use of myself."

"You are of use. We're trying to find and bring home a dozen of children. You're helping the people, Barry's keeping the city safe and you will soon too but you need to be patient."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"No problem. Now go train whilst Cisco makes - whatever he's making."

* * *

 

 Linda looked down at her hands watching them glow dimly, making sure to avoid blinding herself with the light. She walked over to the dummy in the middle of the room.

Cisco clapped his hands and stepped closer to her. "Alright, Linda. I guess seeing I can throw inter-dimensional space warping breaches out of my hands I have the duty to train you to do the same." He said. "Just make sure not to burn me alive."

"I don't think my powers work that way," Linda told him.

"Tell that to your last chief editor."

Linda tilted her head. "That wasn't me." She replied. Cisco just rolled his eyes and put on his gloves and Linda looked him up and down. "Weren't you wearing a different shirt today?"

"Uh yeah, I like that shirt - it's my favourite shirt and I'm not risking it." He said. "Besides this is my least favourite Carlos Santana shirt, it's fine."

"I know who it is." She said.

"Ohh, okay." Cisco cooed with a smirk then tapped the dummy next to him. "Okay you need focus on your powers and get to know it. Feel it in your bones and just go with it."

"Do I need to take it out to dinner first?"

Cisco gave a sarcastic laugh as a reply. "If you don't understand your powers you won't be going on field any time soon." He said as a matter of a fact.

"Okay, fine." Linda rolled back her shoulders and closed her eyes. She then inhaled deeply. "What's up flashlight? Ready to light this bitch up?"

Cisco pushed her shoulder in frustration. "Concentrate."

Linda chuckled and opened up her eyes. "I guess it shouldn't be that hard seeing I did it before."

"Before you didn't have powers, the gloves were aiding you." He replied. "You weren't exactly a pro at it either. Ridiculous fight scene."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm not an Emmy winning actress." She turned to him then hung off the dummy with curiosity in her eyes. "How did _you_ get your powers?"

"Really isn't the time for that - but let's just say in a way it had something to do with Barry altering the timeline."

"How many times did he do that?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know nor care. At least now with these sick ass powers I'm no longer a prey to the field of predators."

She shifted on her feet then raised her eyebrow in questioning. "Don't tell me, you were picked on at school, called racist slurs and nobody thinks you'll ever mount to anything."

Cisco's expression is almost priceless that Linda is almost proud to have hit jackpot. She brushed it off, "I can relate. I guess some of us have to work twice as hard to get half the appreciation certain others get without any work."

"Good thing our team is filled with hard working people then huh?"

Linda scoffed. "Sure. How old are you?" She asked.

Cisco furrowed his eyebrows at the off topic question. "Twenty-four, why?"

"Wow. Usually STEM students of colour would still be looking for places that accepted them at your age."

"Are you implying something?"

Linda faced to him. "No. I'm just saying, not a lot of companies like Star Labs accept hard working children of immigrants."

"Dr Wells wasn't like that though, he sought _me_ out. He didn't care about the colour of our skin." He tried to convince her.

She could tell she's hitting a nerve with the subject and he was getting red in the face. Linda wasn't trying to discredit him of his hard work but simply shedding some light on to the dynamics of work places.

It wasn't like she didn't experience a handful of hurtful things herself whilst working at CCPN. Most of her life consisted of trying to prove her worth to people who didn't even care whether she existed or not. 

Linda didn't find that kind of negative energy when she's with the Flash team, then again it's mostly made up of People of Colour who understood that experience.

"Wasn't he a villain from the future that tried to kill everyone?"

That got him quiet. Cisco's eyes were now cold stones staring at her, she could almost feel him burning holes straight through her.

"Let's get back to training shall we?" He mumbled.

Linda walked away from the dummy and faced it again. She raised her hand and connected with her power source. She could feel the buzzing in the pit of her stomach, her heart started to flutter as she let the light travel through the cells of her body to her arm and shoot out of her hand.

The ball of light flashed across the room and straight through the head of the dummy, frying it.

"Nice. Great. Now, since we're _not_ gonna try to kill people we need you to know the small defenses, like Dr. Light. Though I  think the whole disappearing thing will take time to figure out."

Linda nodded. "Yeah. I'm not exactly too keen on stripping down in order to use an ability." She's fine with taking time to expand her powers as long as she's doing something with them. "So when do you think I can suit up?"

He shrugged. "When you're ready I guess?"

"Do you still have Dr. Light's suit? Or do I get a new one?"

"Oh I still have it. Would you like it back the same way or shall I do some upgrades?"

Linda raised eyebrow suggestively. He knew exactly what she would pick. It's time for central city to meet a new hero.

 


End file.
